Jockstraps to Bra-straps
by Pussnboots17
Summary: While on a field trip Izuku has an accident that changes him from a boy to a girl. now he has to learn to deal with the changes in both himself and his classmates. how long will he be stuck like this; and would he even want to change back? Being re-edited by Fetusfluid69 !
1. Chapter 1

Note:ok, we have edited this chapter! Thank you Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work!

Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day. All of class 1A was talking about the field trip. We had scheduled a trip to the Quirk Research Lab on the outskirts of Tokyo. The ride from school to the Lab was uneventful, Mineta was being creepy and drooling over Yaoyorozu from the seat behind her, while Kacchan had been yelling about something or another to no one in particular, I had been slowly learning how to block him out. A lady in a white lab coat was waiting as we entered the lobby to begin our tour, she waved the group over and introduced herself.

"Ahh you must be the famous class 1A, I'm Okada Miho, chief of operations here at the Quirk Research Laboratory of Tokyo." Dr. Miho said.

I couldn't get enough of all the people here to have their quirks be analyzed. Groups of people crowded the main hall; the large room buzzed with noise and conversations. It was pretty incredible, Iida had to nudge me more than once to get me to stop muttering, scribbling notes, and prevent me from bumping into people.

"Pay attention!" Iida scolded as we walked deeper into the lab following Dr. Okada.

Ochako laughed at me as she walked ahead. "Deku pay attention you don't want to get lost." Ochako giggled and pulled my arm along to the next area. It was a long hallway with rooms off to the side. Large windows next to each door gave you a full view of each person testing their quirk. The opposite side of the hallway had windows lining it as you looked down into a large room full of water tanks. I pulled out my notebook to write all the amazing things I was seeing in the test rooms.

The group kept walking down the hall ahead of me. I walked faster to catch up, scribbling into my notebook. I caught up, but I bumped into Kacchan, he spun around letting off his regular spouting off something like "Shitty nerd!" or "Stupid Deku!" I wasn't able to make it out as he gave me a shove. I hit the glass window over the pool room. The glass shattered around me as I fell. I was able to grab a hanging chain on my way down feeling my shoulder jerk almost dislocating it from the force. I could hear my name being called from above and people yelling for help. The chain was wet. Just my luck. My hands kept slipping until I reached the end. I reached up to re-grab the chain to pull myself back up, but I slipped. The air rushed around me, a second later I was underwater the wind knocked out of me from the impact, water-filled my lung as my body tried to fill my lungs with air again. I felt something grab me and pull me up water dripping off my clothes and hair. My clothes were looser and my skin felt tingly. I registered my back being slapped as I coughed up the water I had swallowed. I could hear my classmates above calling out asking if I was ok. I wrapped myself in a towel and got lead away by the staff. I was vaguely aware of the people handing me dry clothes and leading me to a room with towels to dry off and change.

Still coughing and hacking but much less so, I started taking off my clothes to dry off better and change. My body felt strange, to say the least. Drying off my hair. I looked around the room to find a mirror. I wanted to make sure I didn't have any cuts from the glass. Luckily there was one over in the corner of the room. I blinked. I couldn't be seeing what I was seeing. It was me, of that I was sure but the body my body was wrong. My hair was longer but still, my trade make a mess in it, my waist had more of a curve to it and my chest had breast? No. that couldn't be right. I must have hit my head. I grabbed at my chest, the large firm lumps on my chest were really there it wasn't the mirror. Oh god, I pull off my pants the green tuft of hair is still there but my dick wasn't. I could feel panic filling my chest. There must have been a quirk affecting the water. Fuck, fuck. I finished drying off and put the provided clothes on. There was a knock at the door as it slowly opened. It was Aizawa, he looked at me and sighed.

"Come on problem child, the company's president Ishii Kazuki is here to talk to you about...well…" He coughed and gave a small nod.

"Oh right yeah I'm done here," I said

He nodded as I grabbed my bagged wet clothes, tears gathering in my eyes. I went out of the now open door to the long hallway. It was a silent walk as Aizawa led the way down the hall to the meeting room. A group of people in lab coats and suits sat around a table off to the side was medical supplies and other tools for quirk analysis. I swallowed the suddenly larger lump that formed in my throat. The room became extremely quiet as I walked in. I immediately bowed.

"I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble, please tell me what I can do to fix this." I could feel the tears start to flow freely down my cheeks.

"Now, now there is no need for that it could have happened to anyone. Please tell me are you ok are you hurt do you need any medical assistance Midoriya?' he said.

"I'm fine but...ummm…. I wasn't a girl before the fall." I said looking at the floor

The room filled with murmurs and a few cuss words from the lawyers and scientists. I was lead to a chair on the side as they immediately started asking me questions and examining me.

"We are all so sorry that this happened the quirk in the water should not have been active and been safe for use. We have never seen its effects last this long and the fact you ingested a decent amount is concerning as we have no idea how that will affect you in the long-term." Ishii Kazuki said.

My head was swimming as they ran tests and drew blood. At some point, my mom showed up hugging me tight and squeaking in shock once she felt my now plump chest on her own.

My face had never been so red as she began fussing even more over me, yelling at my teacher and the workers demanding answers. They were answered the best as possible after a few more hours of check-ups and tests, lots of paperwork on my moms and Aizawa's part, I was given the ok the head back to the dorms. My mom fussing over me the whole trip back. The school was informed of my new predicament and my room was apparently moved to a different location on an empty floor so I would have space and privacy while things settled.

"Oh honey are you sure your ok?" my mom said teary eyes looking at me.

"I'm sure mom."

"Ok well you will have new uniforms and we will meet this weekend to go get you anything else you think you will need maybe ask your female classmates to let you borrow stuff and help out…." She trailed off as I hugged her outside the school gates.

"I will make sure he… she has everything he needs, as will the rest of the school staff." Aizawa assured her. Sighing heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And all the girls in my class will help out too I'm sure I will meet you at the mall on Saturday I promise mom." I said; With one last tearful goodbye to my mom, I watched her drive home as I turned to walk to my dorm room. Aizawa lead me to my new space without running into anyone and bid me goodnight.

I collapsed on my bed letting everything sink in before pulling out my phone and turning it on, glad I got the waterproof case for my phone. I had so many messages from all my friends asking if I was ok and asking what was going on. I put my phone up before crawling into bed it would be easier to tell everyone everything all at once tomorrow morning. Right now I was too exhausted and just needed to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm blaring, my whole body aching and sore. The events of the day before washing over me as I took in my new room. They had set it up like my room on the boys' side but it still felt different. I took out my uniform, but the shirt didn't fit it swam around my new form. This was a problem. How was I to go to class like this? I looked up as I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door opening it only be pulled into a tight hug by Ochako. I saw Yaoyorozu, Tsu, and Jirou walk in after her, they had bags and a female uniform on a hanger.

"Oh Deku, I'm so sorry we are here to help you in any way we can!" Ochaco said.

Yaoyorozu stepped over after placing her bags on my bed, pulling me into a hug. "Yes exactly we have all be briefed on what happened and we are ready to help with whatever needs or questions you may have."

I smiled looking at them, tears already forming in my eyes. Before I could even say my thanks, Jirou was pulling me over and wrapping my rib lower cage with a measuring tape, then moved it up to my chest gently measuring there as well.

"Looks like little Izuku has a size 36 D." Jirou said.

My face flushed bright red as they started talking among themselves, Yaoyorozu was ready using her quirk creating even more things to go with whatever they had brought upon arrival.

"Okay, now Deku listen up, I have made you several types of bras, from sport to casual and even one for lounging." She said holding them up to show me which ones where which: handing me cute looking dark green one.

"This is the one you will wear for today, and now we have underwear for you as well your boxers just won't fit your new frame. I stuck with a boy-short style to help you adjust to the different feel women underwear have." Yaoyorozu explained.

My face warmed up more as they handed me the new underwear as well. Ochako and Tsu started pulling other things out of the bags and putting them into piles on my bed.

"Ok now change into those." Said Yaoyorozu looked at me expectantly.

"R-r-right now?" I stammered.

"Yes now, we need to teach you how to put on a bra properly. We don't know how long you'll be in this new form so its import you learn to do it right," Yaoyorozu stated sternly.

She made a good point. My tomato red face was on as I started to take off my shirt. Jirou took it from my hand while Ochako then started instructing me on how to properly put on the sports bra. It wasn't actually that hard to put it on and I could feel a major difference in how my breast was held now it was much more comfortable. They all nicely turned away as I put my new underwear on they were tight but in a comfy way. They then showed me how to put on my new uniform. The girls had just started giving me tips on how to move around in a skirt when there was a knock at the door and Ashido came in with a pair of tights and shoes. "Sorry, that took so long had a hard time finding the sizes you guys texted me. You sure are extra tiny now aren't you Deku!" Ashido laughed.

We all laughed. A few minutes later we were out of the front of the dorms heading to class, everyone else had already left. I could feel my heart beating harder as we got closer to our classroom. My mind raced. How would others react? Would they laugh at me? I must have started mumbling in my panic as I felt Ochako's hand on my shoulder. She smiled at me. "It will be ok we are all here for you! Girls stick together!"

"And tonight we will get to talk more and let you vent to us!" Tsu chimed in smiling wide.

I smiled back taking a deep breath as I stepped into the classroom. The noise that I had heard seconds ago coming from the room suddenly died down with a loud collective gasp. The room then erupted into chaos as questions from the male half of the class clashed with the girls pushing them back. Hagakure helped lead me to my seat, all the girls creating a shield around me from the mob of men in our class. Mineta kept yelling something about checking to see if this was real or just a costume or prank. I could hear Kaminari and Kirishima yelling about how cute I was and how they couldn't believe I made such a good girl. Iida was yelling at everyone to get back in their seats as class was to start soon and all their questions would be answered by Aizawa when he got here. Most of the class sat down finally letting the girls relax and start to settle into their own seats. I took a deep breath just glad that it was over. I leaned over to get my notebooks out of my bag when all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my breast. Hard. I let out a scream activating all for one and giving out a hard punch into the offending hand's chest. They flew up and with a crash hit the ceiling, Plaster fell from the ceiling and screams from the class above could be heard. I pulled my arms over my chest looking up as Mineta fell back through the new hole in the ceiling with a loud thud. He had a perverted smile on his face, blood dripping out his nose. This was gonna be a long day


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok, we have edited chapter!2 Thank you again Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work!

Chapter 2

The rest of the day was long, exhausting, and draining. Male students from all over the school came by our classroom to look at me all throughout the day. After the initial shock had worn off the rest of class 1-A they started helping to control the crowds. The teachers helped a bit as well, which was admittedly more help than my classmates. By the time I was back at the dorms I was ready to cry. The common space was empty at the dorms thank god, I really don't think that I could handle dealing with my male classmates.

Finally reaching my room I opened the door.

"Deku! Yay now we can get this party started!" Ashido yelled as I came in.

My room was full of pillows and sleeping bags. My desk was full of makeup and hair supplies.

"Today was super crazy, and since we don't have school tomorrow we all figured we would help you feel better, now change into these!" Ochaco said tossing me a bag of clothes.

I put my stuff down by the room and walked over to the bathroom to change. The tank top and shorts were pretty nice forest green, and fit perfectly. Yayarozu was a master of her quirk for sure. The girls were talking and laughing as I came back in.

"Woooo look at you Deku, you are such a cutie!" Hagakure yelled jumping over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh as she pulled me over to my desk chair.

"I'm going to tame your wild locks Deku!" Hagakure said picking up a hairbrush.

"Good luck, my mom has tried for years. Nothing has been able to tame them." I laughed as she started to brush my hair.

"Here try this it helps me and we have similar hair." Hagakure said spraying something on my hair the sweet smell filling the air around my head. I felt her start to brush my hair being very careful on each tangle she came across. "So Izuku, how are you feeling? Did they tell you anything about how long you'll be like this?" she continued moving to a different part of my head, starting with the spray again.  
I sighed. Looking down at my lap, I could feel the tears start to gather in my eyes as I thought over everything that the Lab techs had said and how the constant leering and whispering I had dealt with while going about my day.

"They aren't sure, I ingested a lot of the water so there might be a chance I'm stuck like this permanently. As for how I feel…. well I'm a bit overwhelmed, to be honest." I said tears streaming down my face as I was talking. "and Mineta grabbing this morning sure didn't help me feel better about all of this."

I felt multiple arms wrap around me pulling me into a deep meaningful hug. I could feel the support and emotions flowing through their arms wrapping me in a blanket of warmth. It reminded me of my mom's hug as a kid after we found out I was quirkless.

"Well from now on you are one of the girls, even if you change back to being male." Ashido said being the first to pull away. "and as an honorary girl, it's you get to go first for truth and dare! So Deku which do you choose?"

I wiped away the tears, letting out a small laugh as I thought about which to choose. "I will do with truth."

"Aw you're no fun, but fine, what's something no one here knows about you?" Ashido stated smiling like she just won a new teddy bear at the fair.  
A blush filled my cheeks "Well before the change I was gay….. Guess that makes me straight now, huh?" I said looking into my hands face growing redder and redder.  
"What! No way dude. How long have you know?" It was a resounding onslaught of questions that then continued into further rounds of truth and dare, T.V., snacks, and bonding late into the night. We made plans for shopping the next day with my mom and all the girls decided they were going to join as they also need things. It was relaxing and helped me feel better about the situation.  
The next day we woke up early to a gentle knock at my door, I groggily made my way to my door avoiding my sleeping friends spread across the room. I opened the door and was greeted by Sato smiling at me.  
"Good morning Midoriya, I was wondering if you and the girls would like to come down and try some new breakfast treats I have worked on?" Sato said smiling, I smiled back stomach gurgling at the thought of food.  
"Sure Sato, that sounds wonderful, give me a few minutes to wake the others up and we will be right down," I said he nodded at me, giving me a wave as he left to go back downstairs. I closed the door and turned back to my friends who were slowly waking up.  
"Who was that Izuku?" Jiro asked rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
"It was Sato, he has invited us to come down and try some of his new breakfast recipes." I smiled as I made my way over to get my slippers so we could head down. The girls moved quickly at the mention of getting to try Sato's masterpieces. In just a few minutes we made our way down to common still in our matching PJs and unmade hair. The smell coming from the kitchen was amazing; Sato was just putting the last few plates down as we entered the dining area. He smiled giving a small gesture for us to have a seat as he went back into the kitchen to grab the food that lined the counters.  
"This is amazing Sato! I can't wait to start eating!" Uraraka said smiling as she took a seat next to me. The other girls agreed, eyeing the counter of food hungrily, as Sato did the finishing touches. Soon we were all eating compliments filled the room at each bite of the amazing treats; by the end, Sato's face was as red as a tomato. The boys had come trickling in during the meal snagging some extra food off the counter and claiming free seats or stools. Mineta was the only one who didn't come down from his room as he was still in major trouble for what he did yesterday and knew better than to show his face now.

After everyone had eaten me a few of the other girls helped Sota with the dishes and clean-up of the dining area. It was then that the girls said we should start getting ready for our shopping trip with my mom, most of heading them heading to the showers.

"What about you Deku, are you coming to join us?" Uraraka asked draping her arms over me as we walked over to the elevators.

"I will use my personal one that the school gave me. I wouldn't want to cause any problems." I said sighing and looking over to her as she moved to my side.  
"I guess that makes sense but hey at least I know where I can go next time all the toilets are full!" she laughed gently slapping me on the back, she exited on her floor and I rode up to my separate space alone. It was my first time being alone since that first night, I didn't realize how tired and emotionally drained I was from all of this. I looked at my phone, it was still early enough I would have time to get ready and enjoy some alone time. Stepping out of the elevator I felt my phone vibrate, I unlocked it and pulled down the notifications, I had a new email from the Lab. My heart started beating faster as I opened it; I felt my heart sink as I read each line. The test they had run on my blood samples came back mostly inconclusive and some came back and a permanent change, but either way not to expect any changes for a long time.  
I closed my door and sat on my bed tears running down my face. How was I supposed to use One For All now? I would need to learn a completely different style of fighting and who knows what else comes with being a female. Being a gay male female anatomy was never something I took the time to worry about outside of health class. I wiped the tears from my eyes grabbed my bathroom supplies and moved to the private bathroom down the hall to get ready for the day. I was half-way down the hall to my destination when I heard someone get off the elevator behind me.  
"Hey, shitty nerd!" Bakugo yelled as I turned to face him. He had an unreadable look on his face as he approached me.  
"Oh Morning Kacchan. What's up?" I smiled, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I had been crying. He stopped in front of me, taking in my new form. I felt a blush start to crawl across my cheeks as I felt his eyes linger on my chest for just a second longer than the rest of me. "Kacchan?" I asked again breaking him out of his trance, his eyes meeting mine.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for causing this….. I should have known better than to lose my temper in a place like that." He said looking down at his feet. I was surprised, to say the least. I hadn't even thought about how he was feeling in all this, and to be honest I didn't blame him at all for this.  
"No, it ok Kacchan, I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going, I haven't once thought of this as your fault. Please don't blame yourself!" I could feel more tears gather in my eyes as I said this.  
"Well it is and I'm coming with you today on the shopping trip. The least I can do is help pay for some new clothes and stuff to help out… Did they say how long you were stuck like this yet?" He looked out the window as he asked. More tears filled my eyes as I handed him my phone with the open email to read. I could see a frown across his face as he scrolled. A quiet "Shit" could be heard as he handed my phone back.  
"What time are you leaving for the mall with Auntie and the girls?" he said looking at me.

"Around 11 is the plan," I stated, he gave a nod and headed back towards the elevator. I turned and continued to the bathroom so I could get ready and get myself together emotionally. This won't change any of the goals I set, I couldn't let it. No, I wouldn't let it! Being sad was fine, my mom made sure I knew that growing up, she also told me that I shouldn't let the thing that makes me sad hold me back from moving forward and being happy. I will face everything head-on with a smile!  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and took in my look for the first time. Nothing had really changed, but I definitely had more feminine features. As I stepped into the shower I took a deep breath and looked down to really take in my body. I was glad to see that I kept my muscle build-up as it took lots of hard work, though my chest was completely different. Instead of just hard muscle, there was a large amount of breast tissue. I gulped as I tentatively took my hand and gave one of them a gentle squeeze. It was firm but still soft and supple, I couldn't help but groan as I squeezed a little harder wanting to feel more of my breast. I took my other hand and started doing the same to my other breast as well. I moved my fingers to my nipples and gave them a squeeze. I moaned at the tingling pleasure I got from the action. As a guy I enjoyed nipple play while jerking off, I was glad that it hadn't changed but the sensation was much more intense. I continued for a few more seconds before I decided to move further down, stroking my waist and exploring my midsection before reaching between my legs. It was strange not to feel dick or balls hanging there, I felt soft green hairs and silky skin instead. I brushed my fingers across the lips of my opening. I slipped a finger in slowly pushing further in and pulling out, I moaned and added a second finger. I gasped at the new sensations, moving my fingers in and out faster and faster, curling them and exploring my new hole, I gasped as they hit a particularly sensitive spot, moaning louder as I hit it again and again had to sit down in the shower as my knees were weak from the pleasure; and then my thumb brushed a spot just outside my opening between the folds, I bit back a moaning scream as I touched it again teasing the bundle of nerves while still going in and out of my hole. I started moving faster and faster toes curling and stretching as felt the pressure building as I could feel what I assumed was my climax got closer and closer. Sweat mixed with the water pouring down my body as I reached the tipping point throwing my head back and letting out a moaning scream. My breath was heavy and labored. I leaned back gasping as I came down from high that I created in my exploration.  
I washed myself off and stepped out of the shower. I might not be into other women's bodies but I was definitely into my own. Still, that was nothing compared to jerking off. I stood in front of the mirror as I dried off and dressed in the outfit that Yaoyorozu had made for me last night in preparation for today. It was a simple loose-fitting white top and black shorts that came down to mid-thigh. With an oversized green jacket. It was simple and easy to put on with the bra she made for me as well. I smiled at myself, thinking I looked pretty cute. Well, I hoped so at least, I really had no reference for what me a 'cute' would be. I took a deep breath as I walked back to my room, dropping off my stuff, grabbing my wallet and keys as I then headed downstairs to meet with the others and let them know that Kacchan would be joining. I was actually quite excited, this was going to be fun and a welcome distraction. Today was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Chapter 3 edited. Thank you Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work on this chapter!

Chapter 3

Soon the group was at the front of UA waiting for the shuttles that would take us to the mall where we would meet up with my mom. I was excited to see her, since starting school and moving to the dorms our time together has been quite short. I felt bad but I also knew she understood. She really was the best, I really need to find a way to make all of this up to her. Kacchan sat towards the back, keeping his distance from the group. I looked back at him, his eyes met mine, another unreadable look crossed his face as his brow furrowed as a light blush seemed to fill his cheeks before turning away to look out the window with a huff. I couldn't help but tilt my head as I thought over what his reactions could be, but I was interrupted by our shuttle reaching its destination.  
The mall was busy and bustling with life, the girls grouped off after agreeing on a meetup time for lunch. Uraraka and Kacchan stayed with me as we looked for my mother. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, It was a text from my mom saying she was running late due to traffic.  
"Well, my mom said we should start without her and she will call when she gets here." I looked over at my companions "Where should we start first?"

Kacchan spoke first "Work out clothes first nerd, I'm paying. Let's go."  
I exchanged a look with Uraraka as we followed him to one of the high-end sports shops that made clothing to handle strength quirks. He lead us into the women's section and took a seat by the dressing room.  
"Well get going, help her pick out what she needs Ochaco," he said crossing his arms and leaning back. "Well, you heard angry boom boy lets get shopping!" Uraraka said excitedly grabbing my hand and leading me around the store. She piled my arms full of clothes, bras, and a few different compression sleeves to replace my old one since it didn't quite fit before the accident. I was then dragged to the changing room.  
"Why do I need so many bra types?" I asked holding up one that looked like it was meant to tie someone up rather than hold boobs.  
Uraraka laughed "Some have different forms of support than others, also you could like how one fits and hate how another fits, same with the clothes, some fit different from others, which means you may not like one but love another."

"Well, that's a lot, shopping was simpler before all of this," I said taking off bra I just tried on and putting it in the keep pile, soon the pile was down to a quarter of what it was when we started. I left the changing room and walked over to Kacchan with the pile. He looked up from his phone as I approached.  
"You finally done nerd?" he asked standing up, eyeing the pile of clothes and compression sleeves in my arm. I smiled and nodded. "Good, let's go pay and get out of here. Auntie must be close by now."  
"Ok, are you sure you want to pay for all of this Kacchan? I don't want to cause a problem, you really don't owe me anything…." I started  
"Shut up Deku, I don't like owing people, and I feel like I owe you; So shut up and let me do this alright. It's half my fault you are in this situation." He growled at me grabbing the clothes out of my arms and stalking angrily off to the counter. Uraraka stared at me mouth wide open, I could tell she wanted to say something but I shook my head.  
"No, don't say a word, I'm just confused as you are." I said as she started giggling, grabbing my arm and walking towards the counter to join Kacchan and help with the bags. He had just finished paying as we got to the counter, he took the backs and headed for the exit waiting for us to catch up to him near a bench just outside the store.

"Thanks, Kacchan this was really nice of you." I said sitting down on the bench stretching my legs, who knew trying clothes on could be so exhausting. Kacchan "Tsk" as I felt my phone vibrated, opening it I saw a message from my mom asking where we are so she could find us. I sent her a reply saying what store we were out front of and that we would wait for her here.  
"My mom will be here in just a few minutes," I said placing my phone back into my pocket and looking at Uraraka and Kacchan.  
"I'm heading back to the dorms after I say hi. I wouldn't hear the end of it from my old hag if I didn't." Kacchan said, "I will take these bags back with me so you don't forget them or some shit." He continued sitting down next to me.  
"I can't wait to meet your mom Deku! She sounds like such an amazing person, from how you talk about her." Uraraka stated smiling as she excitedly looked around trying to see if she could spot my mom.  
"Well aren't you just so sweet dear, I'm glad to hear my baby still talks about his dear old mother." Uraraka jumped and turned around clutching at her heart before pulling it together and bowing. "It a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Midoriya."  
"Oh now there is no need for that sweetie, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." she said turning to face Kacchan. "and it's wonderful to see you again Katsuki, your mom is always going on about how proud she is of you. You have turned into quite the young man, definitely not the little boy who would come by begging for me to make a snack after school." My mom said giving Kacchan a hug after he had stood to greet her, a blush covering his face as she talked about his childhood.  
"It's good to see you too auntie. I'm gonna take these bags back to the dorm for Izuku, have a nice rest of your day." he said turning to walk away hand raised in a lazy wave.  
"Oh, what did you buy Izuku?" Mom asked  
"Kacchan bought me new workout clothes, as an apology for his part in all this, I tried to tell him it wasn't needed but he insisted," I explained.  
"How adult of him, now let's go shopping and meet the girls for lunch shall we?" she said hugging me and Uraraka, before leading the way to the next shop. It was interesting shopping as a girl. It made me respect the girls more and more with each shop visited. I was hot sweaty and exhausted by the time we had bought a new wardrobe for me. Then there was the bra and undergarment shopping, I don't think I had ever been so embarrassed in my life. There were so many types of bras and underwear. Why did girls need a whole store for just undergarments? My mom and Uraraka helped me to pick out practical things for day-to-day wear and would work with the clothes we had bought; on the way out of the store, I saw a bra that was a beautiful dark green lace with a tan making up the main part of the bra and matching underwear. I could see how a guy would like something like that on a woman, simple but elegant. I had no reason to wear it though, it's not any of the guys I like would be interested, especially with all the stress of my situation.  
"Deku are you coming?" Uraraka called, I jumped being lost in though I stopped paying attention.  
"Yes, sorry I'm coming." I called, blushing as I turned and walked over to my mom, as Uraraka turned to go back in, I gave her a questioning look.  
"I forgot I needed something, I will catch up with you guys in a sec." she said turning a waving as she disappeared into the store.  
I shrugged I turned to my mom and left the store, heading to the restaurant we had decided to meet in before splitting up. It was nice to talk with my mom on our way there, it had been too long since we got to catch up, and spend any real-time together. It wasn't long before Uraraka caught back up and we reached the restaurant. Most of the group was there already, and it wasn't long before the last few showed up. Everyone loved my mom, and she had an excuse to tell embarrassing stories from my childhood, (she must have planned this because she brought pictures.) After that mom walked us to the shuttle stop giving us all hugs as we boarded. I gave her a nice long one thanking her for helping me out and being so great with a promise to keep her updated and schedule a time to do this again soon. I took my bags and climbed on the shuttle doors shutting behind me as I took a seat.  
The ride back was quieter than the ride there, we were all tired and worn out. Once back at the dorms the girls helped me take my bags to my room before heading to their own, some of them had even got me gifts of things they think I would need or want to try, it was really sweet. I ended up crying more and thanking them for all their kindness and support. Once alone I started sorting and putting away the clothing I got, I also boxed up my old clothes to put into the spare room next to mine. The school allocated it as a storage space. I was just putting the last of my hair products on a shelf when there was a knock at my door. Walking over I opened the door to see Kirishima standing there with some bags and a plate of pizza.  
"Oh, Hi Kirishima, what's up?" I said stepping to the side and gesturing for him to come in.  
"Just bring up some dinner for you, we ordered a Pizza, and the girls figured you lost track of time. They also had some stuff for you that got mixed in theirs so I volunteered to bring it all up." He said placing the bags on the bed and pizza on my desk. He then sat on my bed leaning back, a slightly more serious look on his face. "I was also hoping to check on ya; see how you're doing with all this."  
"Thanks, I'm starting to feel better about this, everyone has been so supportive and helpful. It's still strange though. I don't feel like me but at the same time, I do. It's hard to explain." I said grabbing the pizza and sitting down on the floor, leaning against the bed.  
"I understand what you're saying, dude. I have to say your amazing if it was me I would be freaking out like nothing else; definitely wouldn't be as calm or collected as you." he said sliding off the bed to sit beside me. I smiled at him putting my now empty plate next to me.  
"That means a lot, I don't know how I'm doing this, to be honest. I guess maybe I don't see the point in stressing over something I can't change or control. I mean sure it strange having things on my chest verse between my legs, but I could be so much worse." I said looking over at Kirishima. He smiled and nodded.  
"Makes sense to me. But I have to ask now that you brought it up….. What's it like to have boobs?" a small blush fell across his cheeks as he asked.  
"Well for one, they are killing my back. Like I have no idea how the girls have managed like this and never complain, and for two they are strange, they are soft but firm you can't feel the pectoral muscles like you do as a guy." I said looking down at the now offending thing on my chest. "Not to mention strangers stare at them, it's so creepy. Or people like Mineta who try to grab them."

"Yeah, that definitely isn't cool, or manly." he said a scowl falling over his face.  
I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You're one of the good guys, and I told the girls, so it's bound to get out soon, but I would like to tell you that I'm gay, well straight now I guess since I'm female and like guys." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Ha, I knew it! Denki owes me 2000 yen now." He said smiling.  
I laughed standing up to throw my plate in the trash. "You want to stay for a bit and get some help and homework?" I asked moving over the bags he brought up.  
"Totally, you rock Midoriya!" He jumped up excitedly.  
"Let me just put these ways and then we can get started." I said as I started pulling out things and putting them away, it was pretty quick as it was only some different types of lipsticks and few pieces of clothing, I grabbed the last bag and reached in pulling out Bra from the intimates shop I visited today, I squeaked in shock dropping it on the bed dropping the bra onto the bed in surprise.  
"What's wrong?" I heard Kirishima ask coming up beside me "Woah, who got you this it's cute."  
Kirishima said laughing as he picked it up.  
"Uraraka, she caught me looking at in the store." I said blushing reaching into the back to find that she also got me the matching underwear.  
"You gonna try it on." he asked laughing as I took the bra back from him.  
"Not right now." I said sticking my tongue out as I turned to go put it way.  
"Aw, Dang." Kirishima laughed sitting back on the bed, I laughed as I joined him grabbing the homework from my bag so we could talk over it. We went over the homework for a while and slowly started getting more and more off-topic talking about whatever came to mind until the work got put aside and forgotten.

"So since you told me about being gay, I feel like I should tell you I, I'm Bi." Kirishima confessed.  
"I'm so happy you considered me a good enough friend to tell me." I said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. I hadn't realized how close our bodies had become while talking and the next thing I knew his lips met mine in a sweet but shy first kiss. His face was as red as mine; he pulled away quickly mumbling apologies, but that wasn't what I wanted. I pulled him back this time being the one start the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him deepening our kiss. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter; I opened my mouth in response, bringing my tongue to meet his, getting to taste him for the first time. I moaned at the sensation tangling my fingers in his hair. Too soon we had to part both panting heavily, trying to reclaim the air we lost while lost in our kiss.  
Kirishima looked at me smiling "So, wanna go on a date tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ok, we have edited chapter 4 now ! Big thanks to Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work once again!

Chapter 4

The next day came really fast, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of last night with Eijiro. He left not long after our kiss and giving me more than enough reassurance that he would still want to date me even if I turned back to a guy. I came downstairs smiling, as I entered the kitchen. I wanted to get a simple meal before going back to my workout routine. The last few days threw it off, and I needed to see how my new body would handle it so I could adjust accordingly. I was halfway done when Uraraka came into the kitchen, yawning as she sat down beside me. She took my fork and snagged a few bites of the food on my plate.  
"Morning. Want to hit the gym with me; after you have finished stealing my food of course." I laughed getting up to make her a plate with the extra I had made, placing it in front of her; rescuing my plate.  
"Thanks, Deku and sure that sound good to me." she smiled taking the food, "also, how did you like my gift? Kirishima brought it up to you last night right?" A deep blush fell over my face when she mentioned Eijiro.  
"Y- yes he brought it up, with the pizza last night. I can't believe you got it for me, you have already done so much." I said trying to hide my blush as I placed my plate in the sink, but I must not have been fast enough.  
"Why are you blushing? What happened?" she jumped over to me taking my hand's eyes large with excitement.  
"He kissed me last night while studying. We have a date later tonight." I said shyly, face getting redder with each word.  
"OMG! You have to let me help you get ready for it. Please Deku!" she yelled pulling me into an excited hug jumping up and down.  
I laughed and nodded "Of course, I need all the help I can get, but first let's go work out."  
She nodded letting go of me so she could take care of her plate as I cleaned up my mess from cooking. We then parted ways to change. We then meet in the gym room; I was happy to see that this body kept the strength I had built, with only very minor differences that I could easily work with. It felt good being back on my routine, it gave me a sense of normalcy and a welcome distraction from the date tonight. Otherwise, I would be over thinking and stressing about it. I have never been on a date. I had no clue what to do or expect let alone how to dress.  
Soon we finished our routines and headed to the elevator. Sweaty and tired, we talked about random things.  
"Hey, why don't you bring your stuff up to my space that way you can help me get me to get ready for tonight," I said looking over at her as we reached the elevators.  
"Sure that sounds fun, let me go by my room to grab what we need and I will meet you at your room." she said excitedly. She got off at her floor and I continued up to my mine. I entered my room and started gathering my shower supplies which had grown a bit since the shopping trip. I sat down at my desk, picking up my phone up off its charger so I could check my messages before the shower. Nothing new from the lab beside an email saying I should learn what to expect from a female body including links to female sexual education sites, the girls had gotten me some supplies in case I got a period; the Drs. gave me a 50/50 chance of having one or not. There was a knock at the door as Uraraka opened it; arms full of stuff that wasn't just for her shower. She placed the items on my bed and sorted out her shower supplies from whatever else she had lugged up here.  
"What is all this?" I asked gesturing to all the things strewn across my bed.  
"Stuff to help you get ready for your date later silly, I know it's your first one so I'm going to make sure you look extra cute!" She stated as she grabbed my arm and started leading me to the door. Soon we were in the bathroom enjoying the warm water on our sore muscles. We had talked a little about everything, Uraraka dropping more hints that she wanted me to spill more about last night but I wasn't budging. We wrapped up in towels once we finished washing up heading back to my room to dress and get ready. Uraraka pulled out the bra and panties she bought for me placing them on the bed before going to my closet and going through all my new clothes. She settled on a short skirt and a cute top, saying something about it being simple and cute. Once we were where both dressed she started work on my hair.  
"Ok, did you have any thoughts on what you wanted to be done with your hair?" she asked running the brush through it.  
"Not really, I have never had to think about." I said handing her the tangle spray Hagakure bought me  
"Hm, that's true I want to try giving you two braids. It would look super cute." she said using the spray and working my hair. It wasn't long before she had control of my wild locks and two small braids coming off the nape of my neck. It was super cute just like she thought it would be.  
She let out a small happy squeak. As she turned my chair to face her.  
"AAAHH, you are so adorable, now to do your make up. Pay attention so you can do it yourself next time." she said grabbing the makeup bag that I got as a gift from the girls.  
"Ok you don't need foundation, it would be a crime to hide your freckles, so I'm just going to do eye shadow." She pulled out the supplies she would be using explaining each one and going through each step so I could learn as we went. It wasn't long before she finished. I looked in the mirror. She had done a simple forest green eyeshadow that matched my bra and hair; it complemented the outfit perfectly as it brought out the green tints.  
"OMG, Deku you look so cute, Kirishima is going love it, and if he doesn't, I'm going to float him to the moon." she stated I could see the fire in her eyes.  
"Please don't do that, he is still our classmate after all; plus I don't think Aizawa would appreciate it too much." I laughed as Uraraka started looking at my now large collections of shoes before giving up and going over to the bags she had my bed and pulling out a shoebox.  
"Here I got these for you the other day and was going to save them for your birthday but this seems like a better time." she handed me the box, which I opened inside were a pair of red flats that had a ballet style look.  
"I know they don't replace your sneakers, but I thought you would like them anyway." she said smiling at me as I took them out and put them on.  
"I would be crying right now but I don't want to ruin my makeup," I said hugging her, she hugged me back.  
"Ok well your date is gonna be here any time so I'm gonna grab my stuff and go, but I better get a full report tomorrow!" She winked gathering her stuff and walking to the door. I waved goodbye as she got on the elevator.  
Once alone I looked at my phone; I had a missed text from Eijiro.  
**Kirishima: Hey, you ready?  
Me: Yup, just finished.  
**Then there was a knock at my door, I stood up and answered my door to be greeted by a smiling Eijiro, there was a flash of awe that fell over his face as he looked at me. He then pulled me in for a gentle kiss.  
"You look stunning!" he said pulling way "You wanna head out?" he asked taking my hand as I closed the door behind me.  
"Yup, I've never been on a date before so I'm excited to see what you have planned." I said taking his hand as we walked down the hall.  
"What! No one has ever taken you out on a date before?" He said shocked as we waited for the elevator. I shook my head no as the door opened and we stepped onto the elevator.  
"Well then close your eyes and prepare for the best first date ever!" he stated.  
I giggled as closed my eyes like instructed, it wasn't long before I heard the ding of the elevator opening, and the gentle guiding hand of Eijiro leading me off and to our destination.  
"OK, open your eyes." He said  
I opened my eyes, we were on the roof of the dorm. He had set up a picnic blanket with a full spread of snacks and covered bowls of ramen set off to the side. He had pillows and lights set up, with flowers and rose petals spread around the area. The sun was just starting to set giving off a golden glow that finished the mood of the perfectly.  
"Oh, Eijiro this is amazing! It must-have taken hours to do." I said sitting down as he guided me over to the seating area,  
"Hey it's all worth it to see that smile on your face, plus it gave me an excuse to use my mom's ramen recipe." He said moving the bowls to sit between us.  
"You made this?" I said taking a bite. "Oh wow this tastes amazing, it the best ramen I've ever had."  
He smiled as he took a bite of his food. From then on we talked about this and that. We talked about what middle school was like, and our families. We talked for what seemed like hours. We laid down looking at the stars as we talked about our favorite heroes, and goals. It was wonderful. Soon we fell into a comfortable silence, laying there in each other's arms.  
I moved my head so I could look at his face, he turned to meet me looking into my eyes he closed the distance between our lips. It started out slow and sweet as we found our rhythm. He turned over pulling me closer to him, I could feel the heat radiating off him, I felt his fingers ghost over my skin, leaving hot trails behind only to be instantly met with the cold air sending a shiver down my spine. I deepened the kiss out tongues meeting and tangling together. I once again found my fingers in his hair, moaning as he pulled me closer, hand sliding lower and lower till he cupped my butt giving it a gentle squeeze. I groaned as he rolled on top of me, placing a hand on my hip, as he slid his hand up and under my shirt squeezing my breast lightly. I arched up into his hand wanting more of the sensation. I nipped his bottom lip, pulling him closer to me; he groaned pulling away from me.  
"Are you ok with this? Cuz I don't know how much longer I can hold back if we keep this up." He panted a deep red blush falling over his face.  
"Don't you dare stop now." I responded pulling him back down; our lips crashing together as the passion built. His hands explored my body more, and I let fingers free of his hair so I could explore him. I undid the buttons of his shirt so I could run my fingers over his chest. I whined as he moved his mouth away from mine, as he lifted up shirt.  
"Oh please tell me you are wearing the matching panties." he moaned giving me a squeeze.  
"Keep this up and you might just find out." I said scraping my nails down his back.  
He slid his hand behind my back undoing my bra and pulling it off me. He then took my breast into his mouth sucking and grazing his teeth over the nipple. I gasped and moaned, bucking into his hip; I could feel his hardening member. I pushed him up moving so I could undo his pants, taking out his cock, giving it a few strokes before moving my head down to take it into my mouth. I bobbed my head sucking as I did. Eijiro placed his hand on my head moaning, his hips bucking as I continued to suck him. He pushed me back till I was laying down, before pulling down my skirt revealing the matching underwear. He gave me a look before kissing me again pulling the now offending piece of fabric off my hips and giving me a look asking for permission to continue. I nodded leaning up to kiss him as he positioned himself at my entrance, sliding himself in. I moan at the sensation of him filling me. Once he was fully in he groaned giving me a chance to adjust. I rolled my hips giving him the ok to move, he started off slow going in and out both of us moan and holding on to each other as he picked up speed. He changed his position in just the right way that so that he hit just the right spot to make me let out a quiet scream as he hit again and again. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could move my hips to meet his thrusts wanting to feel him deeper in me. I could feel myself getting closer, we were both panting and moaning.  
"I'm close Eijiro!" I gasped dragging my nails down his back.  
"Me too Izuku." He moaned moving his hips faster, and we both got closer to our climax. He pushed in one last time as I felt my wall clamp-down on his member; he groaned out my name as I felt his cock pulse inside me with his release. Gasping he laid down next to me pulling me into his arms kissing my shoulder.  
"You are amazing Izuku." he whispered.  
"So are you, stay in my room tonight and I will help you clean up in the morning." I said leaning into his arms as he chuckled.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Eijiro said pulling me close as we watched the stars once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Chapter 5 done! Thank you again Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work!

Chapter 5

The next morning Eijiro and I woke up early to clean up the roof before class. We stored most of the stuff in my room with the plan of him coming over to do homework and hang out.  
"Hey, want to join me in the shower, you can borrow one of my male uniforms since I can't use them." I said giving him a wink as I headed toward the door supplies and uniforms in my arms.  
"You don't need to ask me twice!" he said jumping up, to follow me out the door. I turned on the water, before undressing, smiling as I looked over at Eijiro as he was taking off his boxers. I couldn't help but lean over and give his ass squeeze, getting a surprised squeak from him as I withdrew my hand.  
"That was adorable, Eijiro." I giggled pulling off the last of my clothes and stepping into the shower.  
"Adorable is not now you describe a manly guy like me, and if you tell anyone about that I swear I will tickle you." He threatened as he joined me.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared. Eijiro is going to tickle me." I laughed, turning to face him kissing his now pouting face. "Now do you want me to scrub you first or you scrub me." I said holding up the soap.

"I'll do you first." he wiggled his eyebrows at the pointed phrasing. I gave him a soft punch to the shoulder, as I moved to a better scrubbing position. His hands were gentle as the washed my back; I moaned as he moved to my breast squeezing and teasing them. I leaned into his chest as he started kissing my neck, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. I rolled my hips against him, feeling his member hardening at the motion.  
"I hope you realize you're mine now, right?" He growled pulling me tightly against him.  
"I am, am I? Now does this give me a title or anything." I gasped, turning to face him, jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist.  
"Yeah, you tell everyone you're my girlfriend." he thrust into me with each word, groaning loudly as I cried out gasping and moaning his name. Our climaxes came too soon as he set me down kissing me as we washed off and stepped out of the shower to dry off.  
"So I get to call your boyfriend now correct?" I said looking over at Eijiro, he flashed me a toothy grin and nodded happily as he continued to dress himself. I laughed as I slipped my skirt over my hips before buttoning my shirt. We dropped the shower supplies off in my room, also grabbing my school bag. We made a quick stop at Eijiro's room so he could grab his before heading down for a bite to eat. It was still early so not many people were up and about quite yet; walking into the kitchen Uraraka, Kaminari, Sero and Mina greeted us. They were all sitting and talking, eating eggs and muffins leftover from Saturdays feast.  
"Well, well, where you last night? I went by your room to see if you wanted to play a video game or something but you weren't there." Kaminari said eyeing his friend.  
"Oh, shush you I want to hear all about your guy's big date. It must have gone well since you are coming down together." Uraraka said rushing over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I could see the looks of shock that fell over the group behind here as they took in this information.  
"WHAT?!" was the collective response from the room as they rushed over, filling the room with questions and congratulations.  
"So are you too a thing now or something?" Came an angry and very familiar voice from behind us. "Well, are you or shitty hair going answer me stupid Deku." Kacchan growled coming closer.  
"We are." I said shortly turning away from him, I was not going to let his attitude ruin my day. "Would you like me to make you a plate Eijiro?" He nodded dumbly as he processed what just happened.  
"Since when, ya nerd?" he yelled getting angrier by the second. I place our food down and turned to face Kacchan.  
"Since he asked me out. And since he's actually nice to me and not a total asshole." I said pointedly before continuing "And since I like guys, and he doesn't give a damn about how I look. He accepts me for me. Which is something you haven't done in years." I turned and sat down.

"Now either mind your own business or as you put it 'Fuck off'." The room was silent as I took a bite before looking at the mix of shock and awe of my classmates. "Well, there's something about boobs that just feels empowering, no wonder guys like them." I shrugged turning back to my food.

The others broke out laughing as they joined me back at the table. I looked back at Eijiro who was talking to Kacchan, I couldn't make out what they were saying over the others chatting and laughing about what just happened. A few seconds later Eijiro sat beside me giving me a pec on the cheek before digging into his food. Soon we headed off to class with the rest of the group, talking and answering questions about our date, or details. We told them the minimum not wanting anyone to know about how far we had gone quite yet. It felt wonderful to hold his hand as we walked to class. Until all of this, I had never thought about dating. I had always been the outcast, and being quirkless really didn't help. Even if I had asked someone they would have turned me down before I could even open my mouth. Once I entered UA I had been too busy to even think or consider dating, training as classwork came first. Now that I had better control of my quirk and actually had friends that were there for me; having a relationship felt right.  
Morning classes went by pretty fast, we were doing reviews this week for a big test so it was pretty laid back. We found out that the official punishment for Mineta's groping would be him being sent to a special sensitivity training plus a class packet to keep him up to date on the class, no one felt bad about it. Soon it was lunchtime, Eijiro, and I had plans to eat together but because of our new couple status we had all our classmates joining and wanting to know details so eating alone was no longer the option; but it was still nice it really made the loneliness of middle school melt away. After lunch, we all split to change for quirk training, but first I had to stop by the support lab so I could talk to them about my new costume I would need since my old one wouldn't fit me. I split from the girls and made my way over to the lab knocking on the large metal doors as I entered.  
Hatsume rushed over giving me a hug. "Oh my gosh, It's true. You are so cute. I already started working on your costume adjustments, but you need to try it on while I work on the last few pieces." she said grabbing my costume case and dragging me to the changing area.  
I changed and stepped out looking into the mirror. They gave the suit a more slim fit and made with a more flexible material. They kept the original design thankfully, but my new figure made the outfit feel sexier than it's meant too.  
"Ok Midoriya, I have the new outfit pieces you added we just need to resize them so they fit and do their job." Hatsume said slipping a piece into place and going to work. It wasn't long before she finished, and I was off to class so I could test it out. Walking into the training hall I saw everyone in groups doing different quirk training.  
"Welcome back problem child, go join Kirishima's and Bakugo's group and get to work." Aizawa said once I was by his side; I nodded before running off to join them, feeling a little apprehensive after this morning. It had actually been therapeutic to yell at Kacchan for once and tell him off.  
"Hey, so what are we working on?" I said walking up keeping my distance as they finished the round training.  
"I'm using Bakugo's blast to build up my hardening and in turn working on his blast strength and control. Eijiro said wiping his face of sweat.  
"What do you need to work on?" Kacchan said scowing as he re-adjusted his gauntlets as he walked over.  
"I need to test out my new costume additions, and work on my new fighting style while using my quirk." I said thinking it over "If it works for you Eijiro, Kacchan and I could take turns attacking you and each other, so we can each get what we need." I continued smiling at them.  
"Sure that works for me!" Eijiro said pumping his fist excitedly, while Kaccan 'Tsk' his response and walked to his starting position. We soon had a nice steady rhythm going as we cycled between attaching each other or blocking attacks, the whole time slowing building up to our quirks limits before pushing harder. Luckily it was the last class of the day so we didn't worry too much about exhausting ourselves because we could just go straight back to the dorms. Our rhythm set pretty quick, I would throw a punch at Kacchan he would block and strike back with some explosions, then it would be us on Eijiro who would harden to block and strike. Our movements matched well our three-way fight almost felt like a dance; we met each other blow for blow; strike for strike. The world around us faded into the background as we focused on our movements and quirks. The bell signaling the end of class was the only thing that brought us out of our trance; panting and sweating we collapsed on the ground trying to regain our breath as we came down from the high. I pushed myself up resting my hands on my knee before standing straight.  
"That was awesome! Kacchan that focused controlled blast was incredible almost couldn't dodge it, and Eijiro the way you focused your hardening to specific parts of your body to enhance your punches and strengthening your blocks, you guys have improved so much." I said wishing I had my notebooks so I could update their pages while it was still fresh in my mind.  
"Don't forget your moves the way you are focusing on a small amount of your quirk into your legs to get that jump and kicks, not to mention the punches, it's so great you can do that without breaking your bones." Eijiro said jumping up and pulling me into a hug while placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Not bad nerd, you getting better, and Shitty hair you need to stop holding back on punches it's lame." Kacchan said walking past us to go change out of his costume, Eijiro followed after him laughing. I turned to follow the girls so I could change and head back to the dorms. My body was aching from training. Joining the girls in changing room, I stripped and took a quick rinse letting the hot water run across my skin soothing the soreness just enough so I could make the walk back to the dorms. The girls were loudly laughing and talking about random things as I joined them at the lockers. I had just started drying off when suddenly I heard Ashido gasp and turn me around.  
"IZUKU MIDORIYA! Is that a hickey on your shoulder!?" she yelled her eyes lit up excitedly practically jumping up and down. I felt my face flush a deep red as the rest of the girls swarmed me to get a look.  
"OMG are those marks from Kirishima's teeth?" Jiro said giving it a poke.  
"That must have been one hell of a date! Now spill, we want all the details!" Uraraka said grabbing my hands and giving me the puppy dog eyes. I caved and gave the details of the date and how he made me ramen and set up a rooftop picnic, with pillows and blankets, I told them how we watched the stars and talked about everything. The girls awed and said how lucky I was before pressing for more details; My face went a deep shade of red before talking about our heated make-out session.  
"AND?! There has to be more, spill girl!" Hagakure said pulling on my arm. I didn't think my face could get any redder.  
"NO, NO! Girl, you two went all the way! Deku your hoe! I love you; tell me all about it; how was it? How big is he?" Ashido gasped pulling me into a hug and jumping up and down; Proving that I was wrong about how red my face could get. But I managed to answer her questions getting redder and redder.  
"You used protection right Izuku?" Momo asked I felt the color that was once in my face drain immediately as I shook my head no.  
"I didn't think about it, the Dr's said the chances of me being fertile was slim." I said gulping. She nodded understandingly, before creating a large line of condoms and placing them in my bag.

"Well if you feel strange please come to me right away and I will help you see a Dr and get you checked you out ok?" Momo said placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks, Momo, and I promise we will be more careful from now on." I said hugging her.  
"I'm glad to hear that, and I totally under this all-new, please come to me with any questions, you and everyone else have become part of my family. I just want you to be safe." She said, hugging me back the girls all awed before joining the hug. I smiled making sure to make a mental note to talk to Eijiro about it later tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: We have edited chapter 6! Thank you agian Fetusfluid69 for all your hard work!

Chapter 6

The walk back to the dorm was long and exhausting, All Might had caught me getting stuff from my locker, and asked me to come join him for a cup of tea and to catch up. It was nice to sit and catch up with him; he was worried about how I was feeling and handling this major change. He also made a point to tell me how good I was doing in my training, giving me tips and advice so I can improve further. We ended up talking longer than planned, but it was wonderful to hear him praise me and be supportive. In all honesty, All Might had become the father I wish I had. I smiled as I rode the elevator up to my floor ready to do some homework and pass out. Opening the door to my room, Kacchan and Eijiro greeted me. They were both sitting on the floor.

"Hey babe, how was the meeting with All Might?" Eijiro asked jumping up and pulling me in for a kiss while taking my bag.

"It was good he was giving me tips about my quirk after watching our sparing today." I said taking a chip from the bowl they had on the floor.

"Sweet, hope you don't mind that I dragged grumpy up here to help me out since I didn't know how long you would be." Eijiro said handing me my books and a drink as he sat down.

"It's fine with me as long as Lord explosion murder here behaves." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Shut up ya shitty nerds and let's get this over with. So sit your ass down before I make ya." Kacchan growled. Eijiro laughed as he took a spot between us. We all sat quietly Kaccan and I taking turns to help Eijiro with his homework.

"Hey, Kacchan problem 23 on Present Mic's assignment do you think he wanted a present or past tense, the way it's worded is throwing me off." I said looking over at him.

"I took it as both, better safe than sorry." he stated not looking up from his papers.

"What you guys are already on 23?! I Just got to 10!" Eijiro said looking at his paper defeatedly.

"Well let's take a break; change out of our school clothes and get some real food." I suggested.

"Works for me, come on Shitty hair let's go. We will bring something back to eat for you." Kacchan said walking toward the door while stretching, Eijiro followed close behind. I nodded and waved as they walked out the door, heading over to the closet and grabbing a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. I put my dirty uniform in the hamper and decided to do a little cleaning; I was just finishing the bed when there was a knock at my door. Opening the door I saw a stack of large fancy boxes.

"Bonsoir, mon cher! I come bearing gifts from my parents back home. I mention the accident and they wanted to help you out." Came Aoyoma's voice from behind the boxes.

"How how sweet please come in: can I help you with those?" I said stepping back so he could come into the room.

"Non non mon cher. I have it, ce n'est pas un problème." He said placing the boxes on my bed before turning to me and pulling me into a hug. "Mes parents sent over some of their newest designs for you. They wanted to make sure you have everything a belle fille/garçon needs to feel comfortable in their own body." he said handing me a box.

"Oh they designed all this, that's amazing! They didn't have to do all this." I said taking the box and opening it. "Oh, it's my shoes in women! Thank you, my other ones just don't fit the same, this is great!" I said feeling tears gathering in my eye.

"Bien sûr chérie, I sent a picture of them to mes parents, and they made it just for you." He said flipping his hair and smiling. "I shall let you unpack, mes parents would love it if you could let me take pictures of you in these clothes this weekend and video chat with them, they are big fans of you. Any way Bonsoir et beaux rêves mon cher!" Aoyama said kissing me on each cheek as he headed for the door.

"Of course it the least I can for them after all of this, let's talk details on Friday." I said walking to the door behind him.

"Parfait, je will talk to you then." He said waving as he headed to the elevator stepping aside to let Kacchan and Eijiro off before stepping on with one last wave goodbye as the doors closed.

"What did Sparkles want?" Kacchan said passing me to sit on the floor "And what the fuck is all this shit on your bed Nerd?"

"Damn, what happened here, it looks like we should be setting up a fashion show." Eijiro said laughing, opening up a box to peek inside. He pulled out a beautiful dark green sundress, it was a simple design made of a soft flowy material.

"Whoa, this is amazing! Aoyama just gave these to you?" Eijiro said rubbing his face on the soft material.

"His parents designed and made them for me, he said they wanted to make sure I had everything to be comfortable with this transformation or something like that. All they ask is I wear them and let Aoyama send them pictures. It sounds fun actually if I was a guy still I would still totally do it, these are just so amazing! And look they made me my shoes in a female size!" I said excitedly holding up the shoes happily smiling as I moved an All Might figure on a self to fit them.

"Should have known sparkles was loaded." Kacchan said rolling his eyes and sitting back down on the floor. "Keep opening them so you can put them away properly and we can get our work done nerd." He continued leaning against the desk. I nodded and opened a flat rectangular box, only to blush and quickly close it again. I could see both Kacchan and Eijiro raised a curious brow and my reaction.

"What is it? Come on show us!" Eijiro said giving me his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, I blushed as I opened it again placing the box on the bed, pulling out red and orange corset with garters and stockings, there was also a matching thong in the box. My face flushed red as I held it up. Kacchan choked on his drink sputtering as he tried to regain his composure. Eijiro's face just lit up with excitement, as he eyed the fancy lingerie.

"You have to try this on! Right now!" he said grabbing Kacchan and heading to the door before either of us could protest. I sighed as the door closed, there was no point in fighting him on this it would be like kicking a puppy. Moving the boxes off the bed, I slipped out of my clothes and started putting on the lingerie, it was kind of confusing but after a few seconds, I had each piece on. It was quite comfy I looked in my mirror taking a good look at myself before going to my closet and grabbing out the pair of red heels that Momo had bought me and slipped them on. There was a knock as the door opened and the boys came back in, my face flushed a deep red once again.

"Holy shit, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Eijiro said the look on his face was that of awe and lust. Kacchan, however was doing his best not to look at me but failing horribly.

"Dude, did you really bring me back in here to look at Deku, your girlfriend in lingerie?" Kacchan growled a light flush had fallen over his face.

"I didn't think that far." Eijiro admitted rubbing the back of his head a sheepish smile on his face, before he turned to look at me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What no, you don't even know if he would want too!" I gasped knowing immediately what he was thinking. We had talked about having a threeway on our date both agreeing it would be something we both wanted if the chance ever came up.

"We could ask." he said winking and turning to our now confused hothead.

"Ask what Shitty hair?" Kacchan said looking between us confused and unsure if he's supposed to be mad or not.

"Wanna have a threeway Baku-Bro?" Eijiro said bluntly while moving behind me and grabbing my breasts. He kissed my neck looking Kacchan in the eyes, he made a moan escape my lips. He guided me over to the bed before kissing me, sliding his hand across the expensive fabrics.

I heard a quiet 'Fuck it' from Kacchan before I felt the bed dip with the extra weight. I could feel Eijiro's lips curve into a smirk as he kissed me. He then moved to my hips nibbling on my exposed skin, a free hand massaging my entrance. I groaned, only to be cut off by harsh rough lips meeting mine. Kacchan was different from Eijiro, his kiss was demanding and leading. I felt his hand grab at my free breast; moving the fabric so he could have skin to skin contact. Eijiro joined him, exposing both breasts, Kacchan broke our kiss only for Eijiro to take the chance at capturing his. Watching the two of them make out was amazing, I could feel myself become wet, heat building as I reach and groped their crotches, feeling their hard members beneath the cloth. They broke their kiss, moaning as I moved my hand underneath the fabric. They started stripping, pulling off their shirts then moving my hands long enough to remove their shorts and boxers. Kacchan then moved lower, pulling off the thong before inserting his fingers into me. I moaned, loudly at the intrusion, Eijiro kissed me before moving his dick to my face. I happily took it into my mouth sucking and licking him. Kacchan stopped his ministrations as we watched be for picking up my hips and positioning himself sliding into my dripping entrance. I gasped, moaning around Eijiro's cock, causing both men to moan at the sensations flooding their bodies. After a few seconds Kacchan started moving, thrusting into me. I moaned more around Eijiro who grabbed my hair head leaning back in bliss. Soon all three of us were lost in the pleasure. It wasn't long before I felt Eijiro's release into my mouth, cussing as he rode his climax out, before leaning down to kiss me, at the same time, Kacchan reached his climax with a loud 'Fuck' before pulling out and collapsing next to us. Eijiro leaned over and kissed him, then laid on my other side pulling us close together. He had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well, whos up for round two?"


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This chapter is now edited woot! Fetusfluid69 thank you for all the hard work :)

Chapter 7

In the morning I was woken, by the uncomfortable heat coming from the two men beside on either side of me. I moved their arms, careful not to wake them as I shimmied to the foot of the bed before standing up and locating my clothes for school. I made my way to the shower. Last night had taken a different turn than expected. I knew that Eijiro went both ways and had admitted to liking Kacchan when they had first met but never could tell where he stood and moved on. I was in a similar situation. I had, at one time, feelings for Kacchan; I learned in middle school I was gay and he was my first crush. Of course with how he treated me over the years, I kept it to myself and accepted that it would never happen. Of course, last night fulfilled a wild fantasy. I smiled looking into the mirror, groaning as I noticed new marks forming. Both boys had a thing for biting, and while I wasn't complaining I wished they would bite in places easier to hide from the other girls. The last thing I wanted was being cornered again and asked those embarrassing questions. I froze remembering the discussion with Momo. I cussed quietly as I realized neither Eijiro or Kacchan wore a condom. I stepped into the water muttering, going over all the possibilities and outcomes. I wasn't sure how long I had stood there in the water because the next thing I knew both Eijiro and Kacchan had joined me.  
"Dude, what's wrong you're muttering up a storm! You look like your brain might explode or something." Eijiro said wrapping his arms around me.  
"For once he's right about something spill nerd." Kacchan said turning up the temp up a bit more before stepping in and joining us.  
"We forgot condoms." I said looking down at my toes blushing.  
"Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck. We forgot the first time too and in the shower. FUCK, my mom will kill me." Eijiro said as his panic set in.  
"We should talk to Recovery Girl. She will be able to give us options and resources, plus the chance of Izuku getting pregnant is still 50/50; the tests done after the accident can't tell if the change made her able to bear kids or not." Kacchan said taking a deep breath trying to keep himself calm, though you could still see him panicking slightly by the way he was breathing.  
"Right that sounds like a good plan, shall we go before or after classes?" I asked looking at them.  
"Let's finish up here, and go first thing, or I won't be able to concentrate at all." Eijiro said Kacchan, and I nodded in agreement.  
"Ummm, also, I had a question. Where does this all leave us after last night? It was really fun, and I wouldn't mind if we did it again or something, I don't know….." I trailed off, face flushed red as the words escaped my lips.  
"Please, you are now both stuck with me because it's quite obvious that you two nerds would be lost without me." Kacchan said a smug smile on his face.  
"Hell yeah, man. Let's break the walls of socially accepted relationships!" Eijiro said jumping, only to then fall as his feet met the wet floor slipping and hitting his head.  
"Well, now we have two reasons to visit Recovery Girl." I shook my head and helped him up.

Luckily, we had woken up earlier than the rest of 1-A and made it to the Nurses office without running into anyone. We knocked on the door as we entered, announcing our presence.  
Recovery Girl turned her chair to face us as we grabbed some stools and at down.  
"Well, I don't see any broken bones or burns; So what did you 3 do?" she said eyeing us.  
"Umm well, we may have messed up and forgotten to... to... use protection while being intimate." I looked at my toes before looking back up to see her reaction.  
"Well you three are far from the first teenagers I've had in here for the same reason; But in your case Midoriya it's more complicated. I've gone over the test from the lab, and while they say the chance is 50/50 we won't know till you have a period, or get pregnant." she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "To start, I'll give you Plan B and send you back to the dorm to rest. It's unknown how it will affect you. I will also put in an order for some birth control and condoms. While you're resting, I want you to 'research' the different types and let me know which you would like." She hopped down from her chair and went to the cupboard, pulling out a box and handing it to me. "Follow the instructions, and take it easy these two will be in charge of checking on you during breaks, and reporting to me so I can keep an eye on you. I will inform your teachers you are taking a day to rest; no need to go into details." Recovery Girl smiled warmly "You are only young once after all." She added with a wink before shooing us away.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet, I had tucked the box into my school bag so no would see it.  
"So, we need to make sure we are careful from now on." Kacchan said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
"Yeah definitely, the world wouldn't be able to handle another one of either of you." I laughed taking Eijiro's hand as we continued walking.  
"Right, and can you imagine Mr. Arizawa reaction, thinking about it I would be more scared of him than any of our parents!" Eijiro shivered at the thought. "Any way you guys head up to the room and I will grab us some food." He said giving us a smile and a kiss before splitting off from us and heading for the kitchen.

Kacchan and I continued up to my room. Once there, I pulled out the box and placed it on my nightstand. Sighing, I flopped onto the bed.  
"If I was still a guy, we could have just done anal and be done, no worries about reproduction." I said with a small laugh.  
"Well, technically you can still do anal." Kacchan said sitting beside me. "But hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, not for just causing all this, but for how I've treated you all these years. I was _horrible_ to you. I didn't know how to handle my feelings, I was probably afraid of them, to be honest, and then there was you. You were never afraid of your feelings, hell you let them guide you and look where it got you. Your dream school, one of the top students and tons of true friends who love you for you; Not because of your quirk. That's one of the reasons All Might choose you. I... I think I hated you for that, but then at the same time, I loved you for it. More than I should have and that scared me more than anything." He paused taking a deep breath. "What I'm saying is hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to prove myself not just to you but Eijiro as well." He looked at the ground, I could tell he was waiting for me to respond.  
"I do forgive you, but there have been things said and done that will take time to get past, but I want to get past them." I said kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine. He stroked my scares and gave me a rare and small smile, before leaning in and giving me a small kiss.  
"Thanks." he said pulling me into a hug.  
"AAAWWWW!" the sound of Eijiro gushing filled the room. "That is the most romantic and sweet thing I have ever seen. So manly of you Baku-bro!" he said placing my food on the desk before joining us in a hug.  
"All right shitty hair time for us to go, We will be back later with lunch and stuff to check on you. We will also text you between classes." Kacchan said pulling me in for one last kiss, Eijiro doing the same thing, leaving alone to take the pill. I opened the box reading the information:

**How it works**

The morning-after pills use progestin to stop ovaries from releasing an egg. It's most effective if taken within 72 hours (3 days) after unprotected sex, but continues to be effective up to 5 days to help prevent pregnancy. Effectiveness decreases over time, so it's better to take sooner than later.

**Effectiveness: **85-90% within 72 hours

**Availability: **at drug and convenience stores

**Effort: **take a single-dose pill

**Sexually transmitted infections: **doesn't provide protection

**Hormones: **contains progestin

**Benefits & side effects**

**Acne:** isn't affected

**Headaches: **aren't caused by this method

**Weight:** isn't affected

**Also possible: **spotting, breast tenderness, nausea, or vomiting

The side effects made Recovery Girls staying home and resting instructions understandable, and with my case who knew how else it would affect me. I continued on to the instructions. They stated that you should take 1 white pill within 72 hours after unprotected sex and 1 more white pill 12 hours later. Each dose has 0.75 mg of levonorgestrel. The two pills are identical; it does not matter which pill you take first.  
I took out one pill grabbed a water bottle and swallowed the pill, I then moved on to the plate and ate the food that Eijiro brought up. I then pulled out my homework deciding that I should at least a little productive while stuck in the dorms. It was about an hour in when I started to feel queasy and a strong need to throw up. I moved over to the bed and laid down, sending the boys a text with an update. I laid down for a nap after setting an alarm for my next dose.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This chapter has been edited by Fetusfluid69. once again big shout out and thanks:)

Chapter 8

I woke up around 12 feeling a little better but not fully. There was a knock at the door followed by Eijiro's head.

"Hey, I brought you some ramen to help you feel better, along with some notes and homework from this morning's classes." He said placing everything on the desk before sitting on the side of my bed and giving me a kiss. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Better, not feeling as sick as before." I said, standing up slowly and doing some gentle stretches before moving to the food. "Thank you, babe this is delicious. And just what I needed."

"Of course sorry I can't stay, but I need to get back to class. Don't want to be late….. again." He smiled gave me a kiss and headed out. I sighed, finishing my food, and started working on my missed work. It was luckily mostly review, so I was able to do it pretty quick. Looking at the time I decided it was I needed some fresh air. I changed into something comfy and headed out. I walked along the path behind the dorm that went through the forest that surrounded the school. It was quiet and peaceful, it was a nice escape from the craziness that had been the last 7 days; 8 if I counted today.

I was still feeling off but the fresh air was helping. This was my first time out alone since the lab, and it was nice. It was giving me a chance to think and go over everything that's happened. I should be more upset over being a girl now, but I just couldn't. It was actually kinda fun. Sure I missed being one of the guys and all the things but came with it but this felt just as natural; I was still me and that's all that really mattered.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound in the thick bushes to my left. I stopped walking and turned to look towards the source of the sound. It was too big a noise to be any of the local animals. I took a few steps closer to the bushes. The deeper into the woods I got, the shadier and darker it got. Looking closely, I saw a figure standing against a tree barely hidden by the shadows. My heart stopped as we locked eyes, the dark red eyes, matched the mad smile that was on his face.

"Midoriya? What are you looking at?" A bored, tired voice called breaking the trance as I jumped and turned to see Hitoshi Shinso staring at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh... oh I'm fine, I just thought I saw someone in the forest..." I turned back looking at the same spot as before, but it was empty. "I…. I must have been seeing things…." I trailed off, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end as I shivered. Turning back to Hitoshi, he came closer and looked at the spot I had just been staring at before looking back at me.

"So the rumors are true. How are you doing with all of this?" he asked, taking a second to look over my new body.

"Oh, yeah it's been crazy, but it's been good overall. Everyone has been super supportive." I smiled at him as we started walking together along the trail.

"That's good to hear, it seems like you are handling this like a pro." he said a small smile on his face. "So why aren't you in class today? It doesn't seem like you to miss class." he asked.

I blushed "Um, I wasn't feeling well today so Recovery girl said I needed to rest; and I just needed to get some air so I took a walk." It wasn't a full lie, and there was no way I was telling him I messed up and had unprotected sex, with 2 guys.

"That makes sense, with all you have been through recently, overworking yourself could be bad." He nodded not pressing further for details.

"So how has school been lately?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good actually. The Principal was thinking of moving me to your class since you are down a class member, and it doesn't look like he will be coming back anytime soon." Hitoshi said as I looked at him, stopping in my tracks.

"Really, that's great. I feel bad for Mineta, but he should have known better." I sighed shaking my head sadly. "I hoped he would have learned to have more respect for our female peers by this point." Hitoshi nodded in agreement. "But I am happy you will be closer to achieving your dream." I smiled at him as we continued our walk in silence. We split ways once reaching his dorm; I made my way back towards mine stopping as I looked back at the forest one last time. I shivered, it felt like something was watching me from the shadows. I shook the feeling off as me being stressed and headed inside.

Reaching my room I checked the time and took the last pill, just a few minutes before the alarm. I sat down and then got to work on finishing any homework and classwork I had, knowing the boys would bring me more from the last few classes we had today. It was still early, and I still had a few hours before everyone came back to the dorm. I needed something to do in the meantime, after a few minutes I got an idea and called my mom heading down to the kitchen.

"Izuku honey! Hi how are you my sweet baby." my mom greeted answering my call.

"Hi, mom I'm doing good, How about you? Remembering to eat enough?" I asked smiling entering the kitchen.

"Of course dear, the timetable you made me has been very helpful." She said I could hear her smile as she spoke.

"That's great mom. So I was wondering if you could teach me how to make Katusdon over the phone, I want to surprise my friends as a thank you since they have been so supportive and helpful." I said gathering a few of the ingredients I knew I would need.

"Oh that's so sweet, of course, honey, I would love to teach you, let's start with the ingredients." soon we were in the zone, she gave me simple but detailed instructions answering any questions I had along the way. Soon the kitchen filled with the smell of katusudon, reminding me of home.

"Thanks for all the help mom, I just know that all my friends will love your recipe just as much as I do." I said as I set the table counter up buffet style so it would be easy for people to grab their food and sit.

"Of course dear, please take a picture of how it turns out and send them to me; It would make so happy, plus it would give me something to show and brag even more about at work." She gave a small laugh as we then said goodbye. I turned back to the food doing the finishing touches just as the first group came back from the main campus.

"Welcome back, I made dinner for everyone, please help yourself. It's my mom's recipe." I said smiling at them.

"Awwww, Deku that's so sweet thank you! Ribbit" Tsu said coming over and taking a plate, followed by Sero, and Tokoyami.

"Yes, thanks dude this smells amazing!" Sero said turning to the doorway as the next group came in, "Hey Deku make everyone dinner let eat and watch a movie!"

"That sound rad dude, I can't wait to dig in, I'm famished!" Denki said moving in for a hug before then grabbing a plate to serve himself. The rest of the class sound joined and served their food sitting in the tv room watching whatever random show they had found. Eijiro and Kacchan sat on either side of me engaging in their own quiet conversations. It was a wonderful evening, once the movie was over and the kitchen cleaned we all said goodnight before heading to our rooms. Eijiro and Kacchan promising to be up in a bit once they changed and grabbed a few things.

Once in my room I noticed a slight chill, looking around I saw my window was open ever so slightly. I didn't remember opening the window. I opened it fully looking around before closing it after seeing nothing unusual. I shook my head, clearing my head off the paranoid thoughts. I must have been more out of it than I thought this afternoon and opened it before my walk. Yeah, that had to be it; I pulled out the last of the school work for the day, wanting to get some done before the boys got here.

There was a knock before the boys came in about half an hour later.

"Hey, I missed you guys today, it was lonely." I said turning and giving them my best pouting face

"Aw, I'm sorry babe how about we make it up to you." Kacchan said a sly smile forming on his face.

"Oh yes, I think Bakugo has the right idea, we left you along for far too long, and now we need to make sure you know how much we missed you." Eijiro added on his smile matching that of Kacchan's.

Kacchan standing behind me now hands on my waist, Eijiro in front pulling me into a kiss, guiding me to the bed. Kacchan kissing my neck hands slipping his hands under my shirt slipping my shirt off and undoing my bra in the process. He then grabbed my breast massaging them, tweaking the nipples. I gasped into Eijiros kiss moaning as his hand then found their way to my hips sliding off my shorts and underwear in one swift movement. I started stripping Eijiro, feeling up his solid chest and deepening our kiss as I leaned into Kacchan, breaking our kiss to turn and face Kacchan so I could kiss and undress him as well. Eijiro was happy to take over the position once held by Kacchan. I moaned as we laid down on my bed, I pulled the boys closer wrapping one hand each around their cocks squeezing and pumping them. I could feel them get harder in my hands, cocks twitching as the moaned kissing my neck and each other. Kacchan broke away reaching for the bedside drawer and pulling out 2 condoms. He handed one to Eijiro, placing his to the side as he guided my mouth to his throbbing member, I happily took it scrapping my teeth slightly along the sensitive part by the head; earning a loud moan from my explosive partner. Eijiro placed himself at my entrance sucking one of my breasts and he entered me.

"Hold on I want to try something." Eijiro said leaning back up and then sliding into me. I moaned around Kacchans cock at the intrusion. Then I felt Eijiro's quirk activate within me before he started moving his powerful thrusts more intense than any time before. A loud gasp and pleasured scream escaped my lips. Kacchan taking that moment to capture my lips once more, sliding his tongue into my mouth, delving deep exploring my mouth, I could taste the sweet smell of his sweat as it slipped onto his lips; that mixed with Eijiros thrusts made me lose myself. I could barely hold on to a coherent thought. I could tell Eijiro was close, his thrusts becoming more desperate and needy. He gave one last loud moan as he reached his climax. He and Kacchan took no time switching places, Kacchan slipped his condom on and thrust right in Eijiro kissing and fondling my breast once again. Kacchan lifted my legs pushing them up so my knees met my shoulders. The new angle caused me to cry out again, Eijiro quieting my volume by taking my mouth with his. Kacchan's, Eijiro's and my sweat mixing the smell of sex now strong in the air. Kacchan let out a loud moan before collapsing next to me. Eijiro joined us after tossing the now full condoms and turning off the light. We all quickly fell asleep happy and content in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Fetusfluid69 has helped me edit another Chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Between classes, studying, and the new relationship forming between Kirishima, Bakugo and myself. I had also built closer relationships with my female classmates. I soon learned that a few of my other classmates were in relationships now as well; Jiro and Kaminari had danced around their relationship for a while and with my relationship going so well they took the plunge and made it official. Then there was Sero and Mina who had kept theirs' quiet till someone else got in a relationship so they wouldn't be the only couple in the class. Tokoyami and Tsu had been on a few dates apparently but neither were ready to make it official quite yet. Then there was Ojiro and Hagakure who kept flirting and teasing each other but never taking it any further; We all had bets placed on who would ask who out. Iida and Momo had started what they called courting in an old-fashioned way, none of us could follow it but we were still supportive of it.  
Todoroki also came out as asexual with the knowledge that the well-known fact that Eijiro and Kacchan were bi-sexual and that before my transformation I was gay everyone got or added little something around the dorms to show support. With that overflowing support and acceptance Koda came out as gay to us, stating he wasn't ready for his family to know but he felt safe and loved here; so he wanted us to be the first. Sato baked a beautiful pride cake to celebrate him and everyone else.  
Our time in the dorm had really brought us together, and it was showing in our training as well. Mr. Aizawa had mentioned more than once how he was actually impressed with our improvements which up till now had been rare. My new fighting form was working out well and I was able to start bringing up the percentage of my quirk bit by bit. It wasn't much if you looked at the numbers but in terms of my control over it was amazing. I had started doing more one on one training with Toshinori to get even more training in.  
The training was in the evening twice a week, which unfortunately wasn't my favorite thing. Walking through the forest back to the dorms gave me a weird feeling; Like something was watching me through the trees. Tonight was no different. I shivered as I looked into the shadows again. Walking faster back to the dorms wanting nothing more than to take a nice hot bath and relax.  
The boys weren't coming over tonight, as they had plans with as Eijiro put it the 'Baku-squad'. They said I was more than welcome to join them but I figured tonight would be better suited as a 'me night'. With all the extra training on top of my normal school training, not to mention our normal classes, I was burning the candle at both ends. I did love spending time with my two boys, Eijiro was much more into mushy romance, taking me on dates and buying gifts or flowers for me. He did it the same for Kaccahan a few times but he's not much for the mushy stuff; though he did try in his own way of course. Both Eijiro and Kacchan were amazing I smiled thinking about them as I opened my door ready to rest and enjoy some alone time.  
But something was off, as I entered my room, it was cold and my window was open. I went to turn on my light but the switch did nothing. I walked deeper into my room. Trying to come up with a logical reason for these things. It was quite possible that Eijiro came up and opened the window to air out the room while doing homework and forgot to close it (he has done that more than once.) As for the light, I had a horrible habit of leaving it on when I left for classes or my long hours of studying. That must've been it. Those were the only explanations, I put my bags down, before turning to the window and closing it. Followed by turning on my desk lamp, the dim light lit the room up just enough to see my way around. I turned to my desk reaching for my phone, hopefully, one of my friends would be available to bring me a new bulb or two. I sent the text to Kacchan and Eijiro first, putting it down before to wait for a reply. I started taking my homework so I could at least get a start on it, I wanted to enjoy my weekend and worry about too much else. I heard my bed squeak; I froze a shiver ran down my spine before I could even turn around I felt a familiar hand grip my neck.

"Tomura! How….how did you even get in here." I said fear taking over my body.  
"Now, now no need to be rude, I just had to see if the rumors were true. That All Might's little prodigy was now a girl. Though it took forever to make our way into the school grounds; and then, of course, you had those useless fools around you and sleeping in your room. Thought the three of you made some wonderful videos, It made putting the hidden camera in your room worth so much more."

My blood stopped pumping. He had filmed me; filmed us. He had waited for this moment when he knew I would be alone. I felt sick.  
"We are going to take a little trip, quickly now before one of your little boy toys comes to bring you that new lightbulb." His hot breath brushed across my ear as he spoke, leading me out the door of my room and to the stairway. We soon reached the roof, a black all too familiar portal stood swirling in the middle. We were halfway to the portal when alarms started blaring and familiar explosion could be heard, knocking the door off its hinges.  
"Looks like we're just a little too slow, now doesn't it darling." Tomura sighed, sounding bored.  
"You let her go before I blow your FUCKING head off!" Kacchan yelled you could hear his anger mixed with fear. Eijiro stood beside him as Kacchan's sparked.  
"No, stay back. I won't let anyone get hurt. Please if all his fingers touch me or any of you it's the end." I yelled my voice strained a raw from the pressure being put on to my throat.  
"I would listen to the girl, don't worry though I have big plans; she's in good hands." Tomura said practically purring the last part. The sickening feeling from before came back stronger tears now pouring down my face. I could feel the mist start to envelop us; just as Mr. Aizawa and several other teachers made it to the roof. Seconds too late as we disappeared.

I must have blacked out at some point because when I came to I was chained to a wall. The cuffs painfully digging into my wrists, my arms hurt from hanging like this for who knows how long. My neck was sore and I could feel the bruise from Tomura's vice-like grip. I coughed, throat dry and sore; I took in the room it was small and empty, the walls were dirty covered in mold. The door was rusty metal. I looked at my wrist the chains were rusty in spots, but were still sturdy. I could probably use my quirk to break it easily but I had no way to tell what lay beyond those doors. I also had no clue where in Japan I was, let alone if I was still even in Japan. That last thought is what scared me the most. With the villain known as Kurogiri's ability to teleport who knew how far they could have taken me or how long I had even been unconscious.

I was torn from my thoughts as the door opened, the rusty hinges groaning in protest at the motion. Tomura entered the room pulling along with him an old tv. He had a sick satisfied smile on his face as he looked at me setting the tv in the room's center.

"Good afternoon sunshine, I have a special present for you right now." His voice made me sick as his smile grew wider. He pressed play. The screen showed an image of my room. Tomura was standing in the center of it the same sick smile on his face. He waves at the camera, this must have been the night he put it in my room. Tomura walked over to my nightstand opening the bottom drawer and pulling out the long strand of condoms. The smile on his face as he looked back to the camera made my heart stop, he pulled something out of his pocket and started to poke each condom more than once through their center. I could feel the bile rise in the throat, as the video cut to me, Eijiro and Kacchan opening and using those condoms, and the video skipped along showing us use every one of them.

'Well look at that and you thought you were being so careful, but hold on there is more." his delight was overwhelming as the screen cut to him messing with something at my desk, picking it up and walking it over to the hidden camera. Tomura held up my birth control pills, taking the ones inside out and replacing them with a similar-looking package.

"What did you do?" I squeaked out tears running down my face, I knew what he did but I needed to hear it.  
"Oh you know nothing special, just replaced your birth control with sugar pills, of course, I had them modified a little bit to help encourage pregnancy with some added hormones, and while you were out of it I had a good Dr. friend of mine come and check on you." His voice was even but the glee that was in his eye was terrifying. "So let me be the first to congratulate you. You're going to be a mother, doc said you were about 5 weeks."

The world froze, I couldn't think. I was pregnant. I was 5 weeks pregnant. All this time being so careful and this monster in front of me had fucked it all up. Tears ran down my face  
"Don't worry though my dear, We will make sure that your child is raised to be one of the worlds greatest villains." He said as he left me alone once again in the room alone with nothing but the tv, running it on loop after loop of what he had done.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Edited by Fetusfluid69. Possible Triggers in this chapter, but it not bad

I was left alone for what felt like days, the knowledge that I had life forming inside me and knowing how it came to be; left me crying for most of the time till dehydration set in, causing my head to throb. At some point, the video had stopped running, for that, I was thankful for that, seeing Tomura's face smiling at me as messed he with my life was a welcome break.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door's rusted hinges creak. The villain I had learned from our camp's attack, Dabi entered the room, the bored look on his face, showing that coming here was not something he had probably done on his own will.  
"Brace yourself, I'm going to undo your chains." Dabi said, voice devoid of emotion as he spoke. There was some jingling above my head followed by a click as the cuffs released my now bruised wrist.  
"Follow me, don't do anything stupid. I don't want to deal with the boss if I have to hurt you." Dabi said looking over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. I nodded my understanding as I quietly followed him out of the room into a similar-looking hall. My legs were weak from not being used, so I had to use my already hurting arms to hold myself up as I followed him down the hall and up some stairs. The upstairs was much nicer than the space below. He led me into what looked like a Drs. office, there were all the things you would expect the examination table, sat in the middle of the room, other tools rested on the wall, the sink was lined with cotton balls but I could see scalpels and needles. I gulped as I walked deeper into the new room.  
"Sit the dr will be in soon, I will be right outside so behave." Dabi stated as he left the room and closing the door behind him. I sat down on the table, fresh tears running down my cheeks, as I placed a hand on my stomach. This was the first time I had been able to touch it since Tomura had revealed what he had done. I had horribly mixed feelings. I wasn't ready to parent in any form; hell it had been barely a month since I had become a girl, and there was still a chance that I could change back at any time. I was only 16 there is no way I would be able to raise a kid, and there was no way I would let a villain raise my child either. I had to find a way to get out of here.

The door opened suddenly as a stout man came through the door pulling along equipment as he entered the room.

"Oh good afternoon my dear it's so good to see you wake for the exam this time, I'm Daruma Ujiko. I will be in charge of your prenatal care, now lay back I want to get a nice clear ultrasound to see how the child's development is going." the man said a smile on his face not meeting the crazed look that seemed to be permanently locked in his eyes. I followed his instructions and laid back pulling my shirt up so I could limit any contact we would have. He squeezed the gel onto my stomach. I clenched at the cold, as he took the wand and placed it on me moving it around as he watched the screen searching for what I could only assume was the heartbeat of my child.  
"Oh well would you look at this, you have twins. Now, this is quite the development. One child was exciting enough but two oh you are quite the lucky women." He said overly happy as he pointed to the screen, showing me the two heartbeats on the screen. "Now it seems that I was right about them being about 5 weeks along, and they seem to be developing properly. I was worried about abnormalities due to the nature of how you became a woman and pregnant, but with some proper prenatal care they should continue growing just fine." He wiped my belly of the gel and I sat up. "Well when your ready Dabi is outside to take you to your new room, I will see you at your next appointment." he said leaving the room with an overly happy smile.  
I took a few minutes to sit there and take in the new news, I wasn't going to have one child; I was going to have two. More tears fell down my face as I walked towards the door opening it and looking up at Dabi.  
"Follow me, the boss is waiting for you." said sliding his hands into his pocket as he lead the way down the hall once more. I followed him, to numb and lost in thought to do anything more than obey. He stopped suddenly causing me to walk into his back. He grunted in response and gestured to the door on my left. "He's in there." and with that Dabi left without a word.

I opened the door tentatively not knowing what to expect on the other side. The room was a clean dull white with just a simple bed and a desk with a chair in the room. On said chair sat Tomura, his chapped lips set in an unnatural smile as he watched me walk into the room.  
"I was just told the great new, this is even better than I had hoped for!" His smile went even wider, I was worried that his chapped lips would start to bleed. "Now I have two minds that I can twist, and how the corrupt world of so-called 'Heros'!"

"I won't let that happen, I will be rescued before then; and even if I'm not…. I would never let you touch my children." I said steeling my gaze as I looked him dead in the eyes not breaking contact. A dark look fell over his face, the sick smile twisting into something else.  
"Oh, don't worry you won't have any fight left in you by then." he paused a darker twisted smile crossing his face "I will personally make sure of that." He stood up walking and closed the small distance between us before I could react. He towered over me, grabbing my face so I couldn't look anywhere but at him "I will break you."  
The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine, the rough scared lips forcing mine apart so he could slide his tongue into my mouth, the taste was horrible, like he hadn't brushed his teeth in years. I instinctively bit down; I immediately could taste the coppery blood as he jerked away. His eyes turned dark as a frown formed on his face. His hand moved fast as he landed a solid slap across my face. Tears poured down my face, as I felt the sting across my face my blood mixing with his in my mouth as my teeth cut open the inside of my cheek from the force.  
"How naughty, let that slap be your first lesson next time I won't be so gentle." He growled spitting out blood onto the floor, before leaving the room, a loud echoing sound as the lock clicked into place. Tears streaming down my face more now, as curled into a ball. I cried till I fell asleep, exhausted and thoughts swimming through my head.

I had been locked in the room for 3 days, the only time I saw anyone was when one of the Leauge members brought me food or for daily check-ups and vitamins that he apparently didn't trust the others giving me. Luckily I had a clock that told dates as well as time in my room; it helped me stay sane just a little. Thankfully I hadn't been visited by Tomura again, I knew he would come back and the dread set permanently in my gut as I jumped each time I heard the lock move. It wasn't till late on that 3rd day that the door unlocked and Tomura walked in. He had a bored look on his face, he closed the door and took a seat at the desk as he had done 3 nights ago. I gulped as he turned to look at me, that sick smile creeping back onto his face as he looked at me.

"My, my I have hit you too hard the other day, you have quite the bruise on your face now, what a shame." he tsked sliding the chair in front of me and grabbing my chin and turning my face so he could look at the mark better. "It will be much worse if you fight me today." he said his voice cold and hard not matching the smile he held on his face.  
"Don't do this. Haven't you done enough to me already?" I asked fighting back tears. He didn't answer as he lunged as pinning me down on the bed. His lips landing on mine as he did so, I could feel the bile rise up in my throat. He moved a hand to grope my breast roughly, pulling at my dirty uniform, touching it will all 5 fingers causing it to start disintegrating. I tried pushing him away, but I had to be careful, memories of Airzaw's elbow dusting before my eyes filled my head, reminding me to be careful. He was moving down to my skirt when the building suddenly shook violently. Sounds of fighting could be heard, slowly growing louder and louder.

Tomura pulled away standing up, hand on my neck as the sounds could be heard right outside the door; the next second it was kicked in, barely holding onto its hinges as dangled from the newly busted frame. Before us stood Endeavor, and behind him eyes glowing and hair standing up was Aizawa eyes trained on Tomura. I turned quickly activating my quirk I landed a quick punch to my captor's side. His hand released me and dived out-of-the-way as flame filled the space I once stood. The smoke and flames block my view of what happened next, Aizawa quickly grabbed me guiding me out of the room and taking me to safety. Everything after that was a blur but all the villains in that building including Tomura were taken into custody. I was taken to the hospital to be checked over, I told them what Dr. Ujiko had said, going into details as I told them the extent that Tomura had gone through to make sure my pregnancy would happen. I was examined to make sure that they weren't lying; unfortunately, it was all true. Once I was bandaged and cleared I was released to my mother's care, I spent that night crying on her shoulder, telling her how I was so sorry and apologizing for giving her grandkids so early. She blamed nothing on me; saying that she would still love my children, even saying how she was hoping I would get excited and we could go shopping again together for supplies. I spent the next few days with her recovering and working with my mom on a plan on how to tell the boys, there was no way to tell who the father would be until the children were born. That last night with my mom was spent talking about worst-case scenarios; but no matter what we both agreed the babies would be loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Edited by Fetusfluid69.

I arrived back at the school while everyone was still in class, my phone had blown up since news of my rescue got out. It was obvious the boys had stayed in my room. It was a mess usually, they did better at trying to keep my space clean but with me gone it must have been the last thing on their mind. I set about tidying up the room, making the bed and putting clothes in the hamper. I put their items in the drawers I had cleaned out so they could keep their essentials in my room.

After I had restored order to the chaotic room, turned to the bookshelf against the wall, carefully looking on each shelf until I found the camera, I pulled it out. I saw that it was small and blended in with the action figures that lined it. I activated my quirk crushing it with more force than I probably should have, before dumping the remains into the trash. Next, I turned to the nightstand, pulling out the condoms and dumping them in the trash as well. Sighing I sat down, placing my hand on my stomach. I was terrified of telling them. It was going to be hard enough to reach my own goals as a teenage parent, but I would hate to do that to either of them. I looked over at my phone, blinking back tears as I grabbed it to send a text.

**Me: Hey. I'm back. Can you show this text to Airzaw and see if he will let you go early? I really need someone, and I can't talk to the guys yet…..**

The response was almost immediate.

**Ochaco: I will be there ASAP, I would like to see Airzaw stop me!**

I smiled, I could always count on Ochaco, she was there for me even before we got into UA.

It was only seconds later when my door busted open as I was knocked back onto my bed, by a crying and panting Ochaco.

"OMG, I was so scared for you, they wouldn't tell us anything about what happened and the news only said you were found alive. I have never seen Bakugo so mad, and Kirishima I had no idea he could get mad on the same levels Bakugo, they were ready to kill people, we had to drag them to classes they wouldn't leave your room till they knew were safe." She paused, face going white before looking at me. "I just yelled at Arizaw that I was leaving and didn't even show him your text…. I'm so dead!"

"I wish I could have seen his face." I laughed as Ochaco caught her breath and calmed down.  
"So, how are you doing?" she said taking my hands.

"He tried to rape me…. Even after he already forced me to become pregnant… He was in this room, he videotaped everything I did with Eijiro and Kacchan, poked holes in our condoms and even changed out my birth control to something special he made to help encourage pregnancy. If Endeavor and the others hadn't found me when they did…" I was crying " I'm having twins…. But how do I tell them…. What…. What if they leave me." I was leaning on her shoulder tears flowing freely.  
" Oh, Deku…. I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what this all must be like, but I know for a fact neither of them will ever leave you, and if they do then I will step myself and help you raise those future cuties!" she said pulling me into a hug, " and I'm here anytime you need to talk, what that villain did is… is…." she trailed off, tears falling down her face as she started crying too. We sat like that for a good while, neither of us wanting to let go; but the loud grumble of my stomach, caused her to pull away.  
"Let's go for a walk and get some food, you are eating for 3 now plus I did eat much at lunch, I used my quirk too much and got sick." She said laughing. I nodded standing up.

"Do you think Lunch Rush is till in the kitchen I am having a major craving for that mac and cheese he made a few weeks ago." I said a small smile on my face.  
"Let's go find out!" she said jumping up and grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We took a less-traveled path to get to the cafeteria, it was luckily empty and we could hear Lunch Rush moving around and doing stuff in the back kitchen. We rang the little bell he had on the counter and waited for him to come out, it took a second as we heard some loud clanging of pans as he made his way to where we stood.

"Ah, If isn't Midoriya Izuku, I was just told about your condition, by Nezu." he said looking at me. I gulped. " I was just looking up new special menu items for your now special diet. I can't have you not getting all the extra nutrition need for our next generation now can I." I could hear the smile on his face as he spoke. " Why don't you too ladies come back, so you can tell me more about any cravings you have and other important things I may need to know." He said gesturing to the kitchen door. We nodded and entered the large kitchen, we spent the next hour going over my new custom meal plans that he would have ready for me each day for breakfast and lunch, dinner we decided could be left to me so I could have a little freedom and enjoy any food my classmates decide to make that night. He even made a special large batch of his mac and cheese for me and said he would have leftovers brought o my room and stored in a minifridge so I could have some on hand if need it. He just made me promise to come by after the babies were born so he could see them and then be in charge of making them homemade baby food as he had done for his kids. He then spent time showing us pictures and telling us about his kid, going on and on about how proud of them he was and excited to help out. The last class bell rang signaling it was time for me to talk to the guys as well as see the rest of my class.

The main floor of the dorm was empty so luckily it was a quick quiet ride up, Ochacho splitting from me to go talk to Aizawa in office and explain her leaving so rudely. I got to my door and I could hear both Kacchan and Eijiro talking on the other side, or more yelling as they blamed each other for the now, clean room. I smiled and opened the door. The fell silent immediately and stared, I could see Eijiro start to tear up before he rushed me picking me up and spinning me in the air, before putting me down and kissing me.  
"HEY, Shitty hair, share I missed her to ya know dumbass." Kacchan said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. "Don't you ever do something like that again you dumb nerd." They stood there holding me like I would disappear again on them any second.

"I won't, I promise; But… But we need to talk." I said looking away from them, they reluctantly let me go and we all sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and held their hands, telling them about what Tomura did and how he did everything in his power to make sure I got pregnant. I told them about the twins and how Tomura tried to rape me, so he could break my spirit and raise the children to be villains like him. Tears rolled down my face, the Eijiro and Kacchan looked like they both wanted to throw up or kill someone it, maybe both.  
"That bastard he's lucky the pros have him or I would blow him to bits. Now look at us Izuku, We aren't leaving you because of this, it doesn't matter who the father turns out to be, all 3 of us will raise those kids to heroes who will one-day surpass us." Kacchan said standing up and kneeling down in front of me, Eijiro following suite.  
"And once we graduate, We will get married, all 3 of us! We love you and won't let you do this alone!" they said at the same time. Tears came in fresh waves, happy tears for the first time in days, I pulled them close to me, saying yes over and over, kissing them as we held each other.

We spent the next few hours laying on my bed holding each other and watching tv, till my stomach growled loudly, signaling it was time for food, and see the rest of my classmates who were no doubt waiting for me to come down.

Walking into the main communal area I was greeted, by the smell of pizza and sounds of happy chatter over whatever cheesy show was on. At the sight of me entering the room, everyone fell quiet. Before swarming me, pulling me into tight hugs and pats on the back; saying how glad they are that I'm home safe. The girls pulled me away to get some food, Tsu saying that the boys had hogged me too much and they needed Izuku time. I laughed as they handed me a plate of pepperoni pizza, I took a bite, it tasted fine but for some reason tasted like it was missing something. I paused chewing before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the pickle slices. I sat back down opening the jar and putting a few slices of them on top of my slice before taking another bite, letting out a happy noise as the flavors mixed in my mouth. The girls were strangely quiet as I did all this, I looked up from my food to see their faces a mix of shock, horror, and amusement.

"Deku, dude….. Why would you do that to a perfectly good piece of pizza?" Mina said he face scrunching up as she looked at the offending thing on my plate. I looked from her to my pizza and back as I slowly realized what I had done. I lifted the pizza, took a bite, locking eye with Mina as I did.

"Eating." I said trying to play it cool, Ochaco burst out laughing, knowing full well it was a surprise craving. The others just shook their heads or looked on in horror once again. It was at this moment that Eijiro chose to come over for some pizza as well, picking up my slice without even looking at it and taking a large bite. The silence that fell across the girls was instant as they stared at him.

"What?" he said looking at all of us, confusion on his face as he chewed; the look of realization that fell over his face as the taste of pickles and pepperoni mixed was priceless. He looked down at me and pizza in front of me as he swallowed his bite.

"Well, that was the worst thing I have ever tasted….. Why didn't you say something, I mean come on." He said grabbing a soda to try to wash the taste out of his mouth. It was this point we all burst out laughing at him as he looked at me pouting.

"Sorry hun, I was still chewing and you should know better than to take a pregnant woman's food, with asking first." I said sticking my tongue out at him as I took another bite.

"WHAT! PREGNANT!" I froze realizing that I had just let slip. I smiled sheepishly, as the male half of our class joined us at the counter to see what the yelling was about.

"What, how I thought you guys were being safe and even go help from Recovery girl….." Momo said taking my hands, I sighed and then went into the details of my kidnapping, explaining how the League of Villians had found a weakness in the security her at the school, how the had broken into my room and messed with our condoms and my birth control, then how they had filmed everything we did in that room. Everyone was horrified, as they listened to me explain. Once I was done the room filled with nothing but words of support and promises to help and be there for all 3 of us; of course, I ended up crying again as everyone took turns hugging me and saying all those sweet things, I could see Eijiro crying too, saying how manly and amazing everyone was, as a light blush fell across Kacchans face at the attention. I smiled at them as I placed a hand on belly, taking a bite of my pizza as everyone settled down and our evening continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Edited by Fetusfluid69.

Chapter 12

It was as I started leaving my 7-8th week of pregnancy when the morning sickness and nausea set in. It was horrible, it was triggered by random smells or would just happen, I was given a trash can by my desk so I wouldn't have to keep leaving class to throw up. It didn't help that I had to go pee twice as much by this point either. I was also feeling the fatigue from my changing body. I kept as much as I could hidden from Kacchan and Eijiro. They already worried over me enough, I loved them and all but god I was ready to smash them into the next country if they asked to carry my bag one last time. They made me sit down so they could get me whatever I needed or because they thought I needed rest.

My breast started to swell as well; it was uncomfortable and I already had to ask Momo to make me a few new bras to wear. It was bothersome, I was also forced to start taking it easy in my training; so I could only do basic exercises and semi-hard workouts. To say this was all irritating and frustrating was an understatement. I could see where they were coming from and stuff but it was still not easy. The silver lining to this was the special meals that Lunch Rush makes for me each day, he started adding pickles as a side since it has become a regular craving. It was fun to mess with my friends when I found a pickle mix that grossed them out.

The big question that had been coming up was who was the father of the babies. I heard there was a poll going to see who it would turn out to be. Of course, we had also had to come up with ways to tell Eijiro and Kacchan's parents about the pregnancy so they wouldn't be surprised about suddenly being grandparents. We had already turned in the forms to go out for the day with our families and tell their parents with my mom there to be supportive if things go bad. I knew Kacchan's mom would be mad but still open and understanding in the long run, same with his father. Eijiro was more worried about his parents, he had no idea how they would react to the news and it had become a source of anxiety for him as the day grew closer. It was going to be a bid day for both of them coming out as Bi to their parents and then explaining our three-way relationship and then on top of that my pregnancy. Kacchan had come out to his parents by text when the three of us became official; he then proceeded to ignore all of their calls and text leading them to call me and get me to hand the phone over to him. His mom only yelled at him for ignoring her calls and sharing such important news over text.

My own coming out to my mom was after my kidnapping, she, of course, said she knew already and that I was apparently horrible at hiding the few pieces of porn I brought home in middle school. We both had a good laugh about that, both Eijiro and Kacchan found it hilarious would use it to tease me.

Soon enough the big day was here Eijiro was a big mess of nerves, as we ate breakfast he could do nothing but sit there and wiggle his legs, barely touching his food. Getting ready to leave the Dorms was another thing, he kept coming up with a reason why we shouldn't do this or should postpone it. Once we were finally on the shuttle to meet up with our families, my mom said we should do it at her house that way she could take control if someone took the news badly. Eijiro was thankful to her for that and made sure we stopped so he could buy her flowers as a thank you.

'You, didn't have to buy the biggest bouquet you know that right?" Kacchan said as he looked over at Eijiro holding the large bunch of flowers, that was admittedly bigger than it needed to be.

"I am aware, but it just doesn't feel like enough, she is being so amazing and supportive! She sent me a text yesterday asking if I had any favorite snacks she should pick up for today, and to just let me know she will be there for me today." he said tears gathering in the corner of his eyes "She so manly!" He added as he wiped the tears away.

"My mom is pretty amazing, she's already told me she considers you two as sons, pretty sure she has plans to adopt you guys or something if the day goes bad." I said chuckling.

We walked the rest of the way in happy but nervous silence. Reaching my apartment complex we were met by Kacchan's parents coming from the opposite direction, Mitsuki waved at us as she came over, pulling me into a hug and then giving each of the boys a kiss on their heads. Masaru gave us each a solid handshake and a warm smile.

"Well don't you three look nice, who knew my son could clean up so well." Mitsuki said laughing as he gave Kacchan slap on the back.

"Watch it old hag, I clean up damn well and you know it." Kacchan yelled at her.

"Kacchan don't start, we all know you clean up nice it's just hard to remember with how you dress, now let's get poor Eijiro into my mom before he has a breakdown," I said taking Eijiro's hand, upon seeing Kacchan's parents the reality of today hit him full force again and he was starting to look a little sick.

"Aw, you poor thing, come on let's go get some of Inko's tea, that will make you feel better in no time." Mitsuki said pulling Eijiro into a hug and led him up the stairs to my mom's apartment. Mitsuki, of course, didn't knock and just walked in calling out to my mom as she lead the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome everyone, I was just finishing up lunch." she turned to face us, gasping as Eijiro handed her the flowers "Oh dear, you didn't have to get me anything but thank you they are so beautiful!" She took the large bouquet from his hands before going to grab a vase, and filling it with water before placing them in; she quickly found them a home on the counter. The room then filled with friendly chatter as we waited for Eijiro's parents to arrive. We didn't have to wait long before we heard the knock on the door. My mom quickly went to open it as Kacchan and I both placed a hand on Eijior wanting to show him our support.

Once everyone had been given proper introduction we sat down to have the talk, Eijiro's parents looked a lot like him, the sharp teeth and warm smile. His mother Kana seemed sweet, her long back hair was pulled into and a loose ponytail and draped over her shoulder, his father, Takuya while he had a warm smile, carried an air of no-nonsense about him, his back hair was kept short and neatly kept. They looked at us expectantly waiting to see what it was that their son had to say.

"Mom, Dad….. I'm Bi-sexual." He paused taking a deep breath. "I am also in a relationship with both Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, I would like nothing more than your support and blessing this relationship." He bowed to them before silently waiting for their response.

They looked between each other for a second, before finally speaking.

"Eijiro, While I must say that this is quite a shock, and it may take us time to adjust, but we will do our best to be supportive." His mother said, voice sounding slightly strained.

"Well remember that as we tell you this last part." Eijiro said catching his mother's tone.

"My mom already knows this, but the League of Villains did more than just break into the school to kidnap me." I said looking from the Bakugos to the Kirishima's. "They broke into my room and messed with all of the birth control I had, from condoms to my pills; because of that, I am now pregnant. They are twins. I'm at almost 9 weeks now. " I paused taking a deep breath. " We don't know who the father will be, and we won't find out till they are born." The silence in the room was palpable. The look on the Kirishima's faces where unreadable. The silence was quickly broken by Mitsuki jumping up and pulling me into a tight hug squealing excitedly as she did.

"Oh, Inko we have to plan a baby shower, I know you kids are young but oh now I get to be the cool young grandmother!" she turned to the Kirishima's excitedly but stopped talking as she saw their faces.

"Eijiro, how could you be so stupid. We raised you better than this. We could deal with your sexual orientation, even this weird three-way relationship you will grow out of this phase I'm sure; But to be so careless that you have put this girl's future on the line and even yours." Eijiro's fathers' tone was cold and harsh. "I know you aren't the smartest but this is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done. I hope to God you don't expect us to help you raise or support these bastards. We will have no part of it."

He turned to my mom and Kacchan's parents. "You shouldn't support them in this, they are nothing but stupid kids, they don't need praise or you to throw them a 'Baby shower' if they want to keep those things then they should be on their own." His eyes were full of anger as he turned to face his son again. "I will no longer be paying for that school, you can figure out how to do it on your own, till you figure out how to grow up you are no longer welcome in our home." He and his wife stood up. My mom did as well.

"I am sorry you feel that way, I will call the school for you and let them know I will be paying for his tuition and he can come to stay with me on holidays. In fact, I will call my lawyer first thing and get you to sign guardianship over to me so there won't be any problems in the future. Now please leave my home; I have a son to comfort." She moved over to Eijiro who was standing next to us in stunned silence, tears rolling down his face.

"THAT'S DAMN RIGHT, YOU BASTASTADS CAN LEAVE WE WILL TAKE CARE OF EIJIRO FROM NOW ON! EXPECT A CALL FROM OUR LAWYER AND THE SCHOOL FIRST THING MONDAY. NOW GET OUT BEFORE WE CALL THE COPS I WILL COME BY YOUR HOUSE TOMORROW TO PICK UP ANY OF HIS STUFF SO HAVE IT READY." Mitsuki yelled following them to the door before coming back to pull Eijiro into a hug with my mother.

Masaru stood up from his spot on the couch "I will call the school now so they know whats going on." He gave a small smile as he left the room.

"Oh, Eijiro baby I'm so sorry, they don't know what they are missing out on. None of you are to blame for this. All three of you were responsible, it was those villains faults. We are so proud of how adult you are being about this" My mom said pulling him to the couch. We joined them pulling him close as silently cried. "I will go get some food cooking, Mitsuki will you please help me?"

Mitsuki nodded as she followed quietly, leaving us alone to comfort Eijiro.

"I'm so sorry Eijiro…. That was so horrible of them. They don't know what they will be missing when you are a big-time hero with us." I said pulling him into a tight hug, tears flowing down my face as well.

"Yeah, Izuku's right, plus we are your family now. Ya got that shitty hair." Kacchan said he was clearly angry about what had just happened but knew nothing he did would change it. That, of course, made him madder. I took Kacchan's hand into mine; we sat like that quietly for a while with nothing but the quiet whispering and clinking of dishes of our parents in the kitchen.

It wasn't long before they called us back to eat, we did our best to make him Eijiro feel better. The ride home was quiet and he left for his room immediately after we got back to the dorm. Kacchan did the same and I slowly made my way back up to mine. We knew today might go bad but we couldn't imagine it would have gone that bad. I would check in with him tomorrow but for now, he needed space and time to mourn his loss.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Edited by Fetusfluid69.

Chapter 13

Eijiro took his parent's rejection hard. The day after our parent's meeting he spent most of the day in his room. He came up to mine sometime late afternoon, he curled up on my bed pulling me with him. He was quick to place a hand on my belly rubbing it and holding me tight.

"Izuku…" He paused. "I love you. Promise me that even if the babies aren't mine you won't leave."

I turned to face him "Eijiro, we made a promise to each other, don't think for a minute that me or Kacchan plan to break it." I said kissing him and pulling him closer "It doesn't who the biological father is, both of you will be great fathers." Eijiro pulled me closer, I could feel the new wave of tears falling from his eyes. We lay like that for a long time, just holding each other. We didn't pull apart until my phone rang; Filling the room with my All Might ringtone '_A phone call is here, a phone call is here.' _that at least got a snort from Eijrio as I blushed and moved to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"_Izuku my girl, I was hoping you would come meet me and Nezu for a cup of tea. We have quite a bit to talk about… Nothing bad really we just want to come up with a plan so you can stay on track to be a Hero." _ Yagi said making sure he clarified so I wouldn't panic and overthink the meeting.

"Of course, I will be right over I just need to find Kacchan so he can take over Eijiro duty." I said looking over at the said boy.

"_Of course. Please let young Kirishima know 'I am here' if he needs me." _I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I will All Might, I will see you soon." I hung up and turned to see Eijiro now sitting up and looking at me curiously.

"Is everything ok?" He asked moving to the edge of the bed as I moved to sit down with him again.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just need to leave for a little bit to meet up with Principal Nezu, and All Might. Something about making a plan so I don't fall behind." I gave him a smile. "Let's go find our hot head, and you can cuddle him for a while, don't need him getting jealous." Eijiro chuckled as he nodded, standing up my hand in his as we left the room. Kacchan was luckily in his room, I gave them both a quick peck before heading off to the meeting. I had come to the decision last night that I was going to tell Eijiro about One For All. I just needed to tell All Might first; with the babies coming it was only far that Eijiro knew about my power, Kacchan knew so it was only fair. We would be tied together forever by these children, I wouldn't give them up like Nana had her child; Because of that, he needed to know what was coming.

Reaching the meeting room I could hear Nezu and Yagi talking; taking a deep breath I opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah welcome, come sit Midoryia; I was just telling Yagi here about this wonderful prenatal tea I found for you to try." Nezu said gesturing to the cup that sat beside his own.

"Oh thank you, sir." I said bowing as I sat down next to him, looking across to Yagi I saw a pastel gift bag sitting at his side. He saw me eye the bag and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Here, I know it's early and all but I wanted to get you a little something to show you my support." He said handing me the bag. I opened it, pulling out the tissue paper and placing it on the table. I reached in and pulled out two small All Might onesies; one in his golden age costume and the other the new age. I could feel tears falling down my face as pulled them tight to my chest.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I looked up at Yagi. " I'm terrified of all this. I know I have the best support group and amazing partners, but I grew up a guy childbearing and birth was never in my plan, let alone a teenage pregnancy. If this was ever to happen…. I wanted it to be on my terms. Not forced upon in this way." I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to at this point. "I feel like I've let everyone down; That I let you down All Might. I feel like I should have done more to prevent this; that I should have been stronger." I stopped unable to talk anymore over my tears. I felt Nezu's paw on my leg and looked over at him.

"Now I don't want to hear that kind of talk if anything it was I who let you down my dear. I should have been more diligent about security. You are one of the strongest and most promising students in this school, and it is my goal to help you through this. To start I think seeing a therapist would be helpful." Nezu said handing me a tissue. Yagi was nodding in agreement.

"Nezu is right young Izuku, we are just as much as responsible for all this. We have already made arrangements for your floor to remodeled into a place you, Bakugo and Kirishima can all live and take care of the babies. I have a feeling you will need all the help you can get. We have also been working on implementing an on-site daycare. You are far from the first student who has had a teenage pregnancy." Yagi added giving me a small smile.

"Yes, this will make things much easier for those students as well. It's been something I've been thinking about for a while. I want to make sure all my students have the best chance to reach their goals." Nezu said, "Now drink your tea and let's talk about our plans in more detail."

We ended up talking for quite a bit longer than planned and it was dark by the time I got back to the dorm. The talk with Yagi and Nezu had actually made me feel better. I was even given say about how the daycare would look. The renovations on my floor were all planned out already apparently they wanted to surprise me so I was going to stay in one of the guy's room for a day or two. My physical training would be put on hold till after the birth, but I would still be part of it observing and taking notes. The little onesie's in my hand made me happy, it was easy to tell Yagi was excited for the babies, I had caught a glimpse of his phone during our talk, he had an Amazon cart full of baby items ( a lot of items were All Might themed.) I was already planning on having the kids call him Grandpa Might.

Walking into the main room I was greeted by Ochaco and Momo.

"Hey Izuku where have you been." Ochaco said getting up to give me a hug. "Oh what's that?" she pointed to the clothes in my hand.

"Oh, All Might, got me a little gift to show me his support." I said holding them up for her to see.

"AWWW that's so cute!" Momo said as I sat down with them.

"Oh this is nothing, He left his phone on and I saw in his amazon cart. I don't know who is more excited for the babies him or the guys." I laughed.

"Speaking of your two guys, how is Eijiro doing? He seemed really out of it when he and Bakugo came down earlier." Momo said a sad look falling over her face. I looked down at the onesies in front of me and sighed.

"Things didn't go well yesterday with his parents. They tried at first but the babies were the breaking point, not that their support would have lasted any." I said thinking about the hard looks that his parents wore as Eijiro came out to them. They were cold even before we told them about the pregnancy, but once that came out they were icy and unforgiving.

"Oh no, how bad was it." Ochaco said a frown falling over her usually cheerful face.

"My mom is calling a lawyer to become his guardian bad." I took her hand knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"That's awful, it there anything we can do? I can't imagine how he's feeling." Momo said tearing up a little.

"I was actually thinking since we have an extra day off tomorrow we could throw him a little party. I want to show him that he still has family, and people who love him." I said looking between my friends. "My mom and Bakugos parents are coming and I know they would be more than happy to help."

"Oh, of course, I will go make some calls right now, leave all the plans to me and Ochaco!" Momo jumped up pulling her phone out and creating a stack of paper and pen. "I need you to write down your mom's information as well as Bakugo's parents. Ochaco I need you to text Kaminar, Sero and Mina and get them down here ASAP; they are Kirishima's best friends next to Bakugo and Izuku." She stated taking full charge. "You go to him and show him those onesies, I will make sure everything is taken care of." She gave me a warm smile as she shooed me into the elevator.

I smiled as I got off on Bakugo's floor and headed over to his room. The sounds of the T.V. playing came through the door as I opened it and walked in. Bakugo was sitting up back against his headboard. Kirishima was asleep in his lap, a small trail of drooling coming out of his mouth as he quietly snored.

"How did it go?" Bakugo asked as I closed the door, and came over to him.

"It was good, Look what All Might got the kids." I handed him the little onesies. "And expect more, I caught a glimpse of his amazon cart." I laughed as took them from my hand shaking his head.

"So the old guys going to spoil the kids before they are even born." He rolled his eyes handing back to me.

"He also said it was ok to tell Eijiro about One For All." I placed the clothes on his nightstand as I sat down, beside

"Oh, heh. Guess that makes sense; you wanna wake him up and do it now." Kacchan said wrapping his arm around me. I nodded, and we woke him up. I told him about how I was born quirkless and met All Might for the first time, I explained how he trained me and then passed his power onto me. I told him about how All Might's fight and his injury and about One for all the Villain that he saw at Kamino ward. He was shocked but understanding; If anything he relieved knowing the reason why my quirk broke my body when I first started using it. We spent the rest of the night talking and answering questions until we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Edited by Fetusfluid69.

Chapter 14

The only thing I could think when I woke up '_I'm horny_' even in my head it sounded cheesy and clique, but that's what I was. Eijiro and Kacchan were both still sound asleep next to me as I sat up; both were only in their boxers, I could easily reach over and start playing with both of them. A sly smile crept across my face as I moved to a better position. Once I was situated between the two, I reached over and started to massage their crotches, going with firm pressure, and slow movement. They both stirred a little at the touch but didn't wake up. I continued slowly making them hard before sliding inside their boxers, Eijiro moaned in his sleep at the skin to skin contact, while Kacchan subconsciously spread his legs to give better access.

I grinned as my hand wrapped around each member, slowly stroking them. Their tips slowly started leaking giving me a slicker surface to work with. I pulled their cocks out, sliding their boxers down so I could have better access. I took Eijiro into my mouth sucking him as I stroked and squeezed Kacchan; At this point, both men were starting to wake up moaning and as they sat up.

"Fuck Deku, you should do this more often." Kacchan said as I switched to sucking him and stroking Eijiro. He placed a hand on the back of my head as I bobbed up and down taking him deeper into my mouth. My other hand squeezed harder and I focused my strokes on the slick a sensitive head of Eijiro's cock.

"Shit, babe I don't know what brought this on but I could definitely see myself waking up like this every morning." Eijiro said arching into my hand as I picked up speed. Kacchan pulled himself out of my mouth sitting up and leaning down for a kiss. He then moved me so my back was to him, as he pulled down my shorts. While he did that I started sucking Eijiro again swirling my tongue around his tip, before a gasp left my mouth as I felt Kacchan enter me from behind. Eijiro arched again as I moaned around his member. Kacchan started moving slowly at first, building up speed with each thrust. Eijiro moved reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube, I heard him squirt some out before I felt the cold and slimy gel touch my hold, gently massaging the tight ring of muscle before he pushed a finger inside; I groaned at the intrusion. Kacchan changed his position, now laying below me so Eijiro could have better access to my hole, he had also stopped his thrusting instead slowly grinding while inside me while massaging and sucking my tender breasts. Eijiro soon had two fingers in my the lube leaving a tingling sensation as it did its job to relax the muscles, as he scissored me; making sure to stretch me enough to fit his cock. I heard him squeeze the bottle again and the sound of him slicking himself up and reapply some to my waiting hole. His hot member started pressing into me, I could feel the muscles stretch, as he slowly entered me, I winced at the strange feeling, Kacchan took notice of that and pulling me in for a kiss as he started moving again. Once Eijiro was fully in my ass he pulled back a little before going back, continuing this a few more times before he and Kacchan started moving at the same pace. The mix of sensations caused my mind to go blank moaning loudly as the went faster and faster. Eijiro kissing my back and Kacchan sucking my breasts, I could barely think fully lost in the sensations, I could feel my climax building as I moaned louder and louder, Kacchan and Eijiro thrusts became rougher and needy as they also got closer and closer to theirs. Soon I could feel myself clench around them as I came, their's following right after, moaning loudly as they filled me. Both of them slid out of me before we all collapsed.

"Fuck that was amazing." I said panting as stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it was, next time I get to do the ass." Kacchan said as he turned to his side draping an arm over me, Eijiro doing the same.

"I've been wanting to try that for a while, totally worth the wait!" Eijiro said a large smile on his face.

"Agreed, but now I need to shower, the lube is sticky." I said sliding out from their grasps with a groan as my sore muscles protested.

"Let's go to your floor and use the tub I could use a nice soak." Eijiro said giving Kacchan a kiss before jumping up and grabbing our robes, tossing Kacchan his and helping me into mine. Kacchan grabbed our bath supplies. Once in the bathroom, I turned on the water making sure it was nice and hot as If filled the large tub, I threw in so bubble bath, smiling as I watched the bubble's form. I disrobed and slipped into the nice hot water, sighing as it the warm water started relaxing my body.

"Oo bubbles sweet!" Eijiro said as he stepped in next to me, Kacchan following close behind.

"So, you mom and my folks are coming by today right?" Kacchan said as he settled in a sigh leaving his lips as he leaned back.

"Yeah, they wanted to be here for the ultrasound that Recovery Girl is doing for or 9-week checkup." I said smiling and placing a hand on my belly.

"9-week, seriously, how long before you start showing and all that?" Eijiro said moving in front of me and placing his hand on mine.

"Because its twins should be in the next few weeks, or so I think they said I should be showing a little before the second trimester, if not sooner." I said trying to think of all the information he Dr.s had told me on top of what I had been reading online.

"I'm super excited, we get to keep a picture of them from ultrasound right?" Eijiro asked as he started washing his hair, watching him I could see his black roots, just barely starting to show.

"I believe so. The second-trimester checkup we get to find out genders, that's what I'm excited about." I said taking the shampoo from Eijrio and started scrubbing my hair.

"Eh, as long as they are healthy and shit I don't care about gender really, though I would like to have a picture, my mom made me a baby book that documented all this kinda crap and I was thinking about doing the same." Kacchan chimed in a deep blush falling over his face.

"Awww Baku-Babe, that's so manly!" Eijiro said leaning over to plant a kiss on Kacchan.

"Shut up shitty hair." he responded going an even deeper shade of red. Soon we were all clean and heading down for a late breakfast, Kaminari was standing at the dining table brushing his teeth while talking Mina and Tokoyami.

"Hey you three, sound like you guys had fun this morning." Kaminari said winking "I was going to see if any of you wanted to go for a run or something but the noises I heard through the door told me you got your work out in already." He continued laughing as I felt my face turn a dark shade of red.

"Dude, next time just come in and join us." Eijiro shot back, handing me cheese Danish as he gave Kaminari a challenging look; His face turned every shade of red as he started stuttering, trying to come up with a witty comeback and failing.

It was during this exchange that Jiro happen to enter the room.

"He only gets to join if I do, Kiri." She said as her boyfriend's mouth fell open and was now a shade of red that matched mine.

"Tsh, what are doing planning an orgy now?" Kacchan said rolling his eyes as he sat down, pulling me with him.

Eijiro's face lit up "We should!" he said, "Who else do you think would be up for it."

"Eijiro, no we are not having an orgy." Kacchan said a sly smile falling over his face " Well at least not till after the babies are born." I punched his shoulder, Jiro spit out her drink laughing. Tokoyami just shook his head as he watched MIna fall of her chair laughing and Kaminari try to regain his composure.

"Both of you are terrible, Poor Denki. You broke his last two brain cells." I said looking at the poor boy who looked like he had just overloaded himself with his quirk. Poor Jiro and Mina were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny half you look like your dying." Sero said as he came into the room, looking like he might regret the answer he was going to get.

"Oh, Denki here just lost his last brain cells because I invited him to join us in our next session." Eijiro said wiping tears from his eyes so he could give Sero a wink. "Also might be an orgy going on in the future if you're interested." He added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude, no wonder you broke him." Sero laughed, shaking his head.

"It was his own damn fault, he was peeving outside our door and tried to be a smart-ass." Kacchan chimed in, finishing off his food and standing up, I followed suit looking at the time on my phone.

"Come on you two we have to get going or we will be late for the check-up." I said laughing as Sero waved his hand in front of Kaminari's face, but getting no response.

"What check-up?" Tokoyami asked shaking his head at our friend's antics.

"It's our first, ultrasound to see how the babies are developing." I said smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Are you getting a picture as well?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"I believe so, I can't wait to bring it over back to show everyone." I said placing a hand gently on my belly.

"I look forward to seeing it. This reminds me, let me know when you find out the genders, my aunt has a lot of baby clothes from when my little cousin was born and wants to offer them to you before she sells them." Tokoyami said pulling up a picture on his phone to show me; In it was him holding a baby boy.

"Aw, I will definitely let you know when we find out, thanks Tokoyami." I said handing back his phone. "Ok, boys lets go my mom and auntie Mitsuki should be any minute."

I watched Eijiro's smile falter a little at the mention of our parents but he quickly hid it as he followed me and Kacchan out the door. Soon we were outside Recovery Girls office, a sense of Deveau fell over me as we entered the room. My mom and both of Kacchan's parents were already inside talking with Recovery Girl.

"There they are, how are my babies?" My mom said pulling me in for hug before moving over to Kacchan and Eijiro. She gave Kacchan a quick, before pulling Eijiro into a tight hug kissing his cheek. "How have you been holding up, sweetheart? I hope you like sweets and stuff because I spent all day making you special treats and stuff today, Oh I also was able to get this for you?" She reached into one of the large bags that sat on the floor by her chair. "Izuku mentioned that The Crimson Riot is your favorite and when I saw this I knew I had to grab it for you." My mom pulled out a large box containing a model figure of the hero. Eijiro's eyes went wide and tears started forming.

"Mrs. Midoriya…. This is amazing… How did you ever find it? These are so rare." He paused looking at her "They are also super expensive, you shouldn't have spent that much on me."

It was at this point Mitsuki who had been hugging her son and me, turned to face him.

"Now I want to hear none of that talk, we will spend whatever we like on you, you deserve it. Plus we have had years to spoil those two, so now it's your turn." Mitsuki said pulling him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Eijiro wiped his eyes, as he nodded accepting that there was no arguing with the two older women on the subject.

"Well, if we are all ready let's get this check-up started dears, I want to make sure these babies are developing healthily." Recovery Girl called over opening the curtain to the area she had set up for today's visit. She quickly took my temperature, blood pressure, and weight while asking me questions about how I have been feeling and other things before having me lay down and pull up my shirt and undoing my pants so she could have full access to my lower stomach. She squirted the gel onto my stomach, which she had kindly warmed up beforehand before putting the wand to my stomach and moving it around. She kept her eyes on the screen as she moved the wand before stopping and smile forming on her face.

"Well here is one of them, they are just getting their faces features, but this little one seems to be growing just fine, and.." She moved the wand a little to the right. "Is the other one, who also looks just fine as well. I don't see anything wrong at all, I'm quite happy to say that given everything you are carrying to very healthy little ones." Recovery girl moved the wand again positioning it so both heads could be seen on the screen before pressing a button and capturing the image. The sound of the printer running broke the trance we all had all been under looking at the screen and seeing the babies for the first time. Tears had started running down my face, I had seen the heartbeats while kidnapped, but seeing them like this with Eijiro and Kacchan by my side was completely different; I loved the feeling of having them there and knowing they loved these babies just as much as I did. My mom and Kacchan's parents were both sniffling as the look at the screen.

'Look at our grand-babies they are so perfect already." My cried, her tears falling as much as mine as she looked over at me smiling.

"Here you go, I made sure to print enough so you could all have one. I will see you again soon for the second-trimester check-up." Recovery Girl said handing us all the printed pictures from the ultrasound. We said thank yous and goodbyes, the boys helping my mom with her with the many bags she had brought. I had a feeling she made them for the party waiting for Eijiro back at the dorm, knowing my mom she fed off Momo's excitement and cooked a feast to last a week.

The five-minute walk was full happy chatter, upon reaching the dorm Eijiro noticed all the main floor lights where off. He gave us a weird look.

"Is Tokoyami doing training with dark shadow or something. The lights are never out this early." He asked I shrugged.

"You go first, just in case." I said trying to hide the smile that wanted to spread across my face. He nodded before entering the main room and switching on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the room filled with loud cheers as everyone called out. Eijiro yelped his quirk activating a little out of shock, I laughed handing my bags off to Kacchan and his dad. I pulled Eijiro into a hug, a huge smile on his face.

"What is all this." He asked looking at me tears, forming in his eyes.

"Well with everything that's happened we all wanted to do something to show you we love you and that we will always be your family, no matter what." I said gesturing to my mom, the Bakugo's and everyone in our class. Tears now flow freely down his face as he looked at everyone smiling happily.

"Thank you, everyone, you really have no idea how much this means to me." He cried happily kissing my head and smiling to all our friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Note: sorry for being gone for so long, life has been crazy but please enjoy the short fluff chapter as I try to get back into the grove of writing :)  
**

It was a week into my second trimester, and I was already over the whole bringing life into the world. My back was hurting and my belly was starting to show which was making it harder and harder to wear my own clothes. I was also alway hungry nothing seemed to fill me, it felt like I was eating something every few minutes. Recovery Girl had me strick gentle exercises, and I was no longer allowed to do combat training or quirk training beyond light weight lifting.

Now that the babies were getting bigger I was starting to feel movement which was amazing and annoying at the same time. I had quickly learned not to say anything unless I was willing to let anyone within earshot come to touch my stomach. It got old very quickly.

Kacchan and Eijiro also wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I turned around one or both of them was there. I was starting to feel smothered. Luckily today I had managed to sneak away and hide while they were in quirk training. I was bound to hear it later but I was willing to deal with it if it meant 5 minutes alone. I was hiding in the forest just off my dorm leaning against a tree enjoying the sun and getting some homework done. I felt like I could finally breathe and relax. I was just starting English when I heard the bushes rustling on the other side of my clearing. Looking up I was greeted by the ever bored face of Shinso come through the foliage.

"Oh, hey didn't expect to see anyone out here." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ha, yeah I just found this place, I just really needed to get away from everyone for a bit." I said gesturing for him to join me.

"Oh yeah hear the rumors, the League really has it out for your class doesn't it." He said trying to subtly look at my belly.

"Yeah, definitely didn't see myself in this predicament so soon." I sighed sitting up so he could get a better look. "Don't worry about staring, I'm used to it at this point." Shinso blushed lightly and chuckled.

" I bet, first the whole being turned into a girl then, kidnapped and forcibly made pregnant. You are having one hell of a year." He said leaning back and looking up at the sky. It was at that point I noticed the plastic bag at his side.

"So what brings you out here?" I questioned giving a small nod to the bag.

"Oh, nothing special." He looked around. "Here let me show you." He smiled pulling out a small can and opening it, the quiet clearing quickly filled with the sound of a cat's mewls. It got louder and louder till two tinny kittens came running out from under a bush and straight to him climbing over his legs to reach the treat.

"Aw, they are so cute." I cooed reaching out and picking one up, putting it my lap as Shinso handed me can which the little thing immediately started chowing down.

"Yeah, their mom abandoned them a few weeks ago so I've been doing my best to care for them." he said stroking the little gray ball of fluffy in his lap. " I would take them back to my dorm but a few of my classmates are allergic."

I thought for a second looking down at the cuties, they were so small and helpless. Shinso couldn't just expect they would be ok out here alone and it was going to be winter soon. Then it hit me. Present Mic let it slip the other day that Arizawa loved cats.

"I know just the person to take care of them." I said handing him the kitten as I gathered up my books and papers before standing up. " Follow me he should be back at the dorm by now."

Shinso looked at me curiously but still stood up and followed me handing me back one of the small critters as we walked. The common area was empty luckily as we walked through and straight back to the teacher's housing. I knocked on Arizawa's door hoping I was right and he was back. It wasn't long before the sound of the door unlocking could be heard and the tired face of my teacher looked out at us.

"Problem child, Hitoshi Shinso what brings you to my door." He asked sighing as he looked between us. I smiled and held out the small bundle in my hand to him, Shinso following my lead and doing the same with his kitten.

"Come in." Arizawa said stepping to the side. I quickly walked into his room moving over to his small couch and sitting down, Shinso close behind and looking confused.

" Who let it slip." Arizawa said sitting down in his office chair.

"Present Mic." I happily chirped handing him the kitten.

"Should have guessed. So what's the plan." A small smile crept onto his face and he held the purring ball of love up to his face and gave it a snuggle.

"Well, since Shinso can't have them at his dorm I thought you might want them, it's getting too cold for them outside and he said that their mom abandoned them." Shinso handed him the other kitten. It was easy to see we didn't need to convince him to take them.

"Fine, I will take them. But if I have to leave campus for an extended period of time, it will be your guy's job to watch them, understood." I nodded happily in agreement taking on of them back and giving it love. We spent the next hour sitting around talking about names and playing with the kittens.

It wasn't till Present Mic came bursting in that we noticed the time. Leaving the two teachers to talk and coo over the kittens we said good night and Shinso said goodbye heading off to his dorm, saying thanks for helping him with the kittens. I waved goodbye before heading to the kitchen grabbing a jar of pickles and Nutella before joining my friends and boys on the couch in front of the tv.

"Deku, there you are, you ok?" Uraraka said taking a spoonful of my Nutella as I leaned against her and draped my legs over Kacchan.

"I'm great I just spent the last hour playing with kittens." Smiled smearing a pickle with the Nutella and taking a bite.

"Dude, no your cravings are getting out of hand." Eijiro said looking at me in shocked disgust as I took a dramatic bit of my concoction.

"Shut up, E you will just make her do it more. You should know this by now." Kacchan said shaking his head. " and where did you find kittens?"

"Shinso found them in the forest, he had been feeding them since their mom left." I said taking another bite, Eijiro gagged and I smiled smugly.

"E, seriously don't encourage her." Kacchan growled giving me a dirty look to which I stuck my tongue out at. "I miss when you had a dick, you were less cocky"

"Hush you two I want to hear more about the kittens. Where are they now? You didn't leave them outside alone did you?" Uraraka said taking another spoonful of Nutella.

" We took them to Mr. Arizawa. Mic let it slip he loved cats so it seemed like the perfect solution." I said smiling.

" Oh so they are here, I will be back in just a little bit. I have to get the girls and go see them." She said sliding out from under me and running to the dining area, where loud squeals could be heard followed by the sound of footsteps rushing to Arizawa's room. I let out a giggle as I turned to lean against Kacchan smiling.

"Your realize he is going to work us extra hard as payback for that, right." he said looking down at me as I offered one of my Nutella pickles.

"Yup." I said smiling as Kacchan look between me the pickle and then Eijiro.

"No! Bakugo don't you dare." Eijiro said looking on in horror as he opened his mouth and took a bite.

"UGH, NO. I'M OUT YOU TWO ARE THE WORST." Eijiro said jumping up and walking away. I burst out laughing calling for him to come back and that we loved him. I smiled as I felt Kacchan chuckle. I couldn't help but smile as I thought how lucky I was.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Notes: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments, I love reading what you have to say, and it makes me so happy to have such a supportive and kind following. Thank you truly!***

Reaching the 20th week of my pregnancy I starting to have a hard time sleeping. I had to try 50 different positions before I could even start dozing and then if I woke up for any reason I was up for the rest of the night; it was driving the guys insane. They had started sleeping on the floor or taking turns sleeping in their own rooms. I felt bad but there was nothing to be done for it. My stomach had also started to stretch causing it to itch, Kacchan noticed this and bought me a lotion to help reduce the itching and reduce stretch marks. It was the middle of our weekend most of the class was either doing homework or watching tv together in the lounging area. I had decided that TV was what I wanted to do before the (Plus) ultrasound. Hagakure was currently playing with my hair as I sat on the couch. She said with how long my hair had grown she wanted to try a new style. It felt nice to have her play with hair and I could feel my self starting to doze off.

"Your hair looks nice Midoriya." I head familiar monotone voice say sitting down next to me.

" Thanks, Shoto. How's your day going?" I asked slowly opening my eyes as Hagakure tapped my shoulder to let me know she was done, and hand me her hand mirror.

"It's going. I got all my work done so I was thinking of going to the gym or something after lunch." he said glancing at the tv to see what was on."

"Oh, Hagakure it looks great thank you." I said handing her the mirror back as she waved goodbye heading off to find another person who would let her do their hair. " That sounds cool, I miss working out. Recovery Girl would kill me if she caught me lifting anything heavier then a milk jug." I chuckled looking over at him. "I have actually been using them to try and keep up my routine when no one is around." I laughed again shaking my head at my own ridiculousness.

"I can imagine, how's the pregnancy going?" Shoto asked giving me a small smile.

"Everythings going fine. Been having a hard time sleeping lately; it's driving Eijiro and Kacchan crazy." I said sighing as leaned back into the cushions.

"My mom said the same thing about being pregnant with me, she said drinking a warm glass of milk with honey really helped her. It might help you." He said looking at his hands thoughtfully.

"Oh, I will try it tonight. My mom gave that to me as toddler, I would never have thought to try that. Thanks!" I smiled over at him, before giving a little groan as one of the babies kicked a rib. I rubbed the spot as Shoto looked at me a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok, should I get someone." he asked starting to stand.

"No, no. One of the little guys just kicked me in the rib. For something so small when in the right spot they sure can kick." I laughed putting my hand on his shoulder to make him sit back down.

He raised an eyebrow at me but sat back down. We sat in silence watching the random show on TV for a while. It wasn't till I heard a Kacchan yelling that I looked up and saw the time.

"Shut up you old hag, Of course, I have been taking care of Izuku and Eijiro." Kacchan growled walking over to me and kissing my head.

"Its true auntie, he's been spoiling me every chance he gets. Same with Eijiro and vice versa." I smiled taking Kacchan's hand to help me stand up, and hug my mom.

"Oh, honey how are you, Eijiro said you haven't been sleeping well." My mom said holding me at arm's length as she looked me over.

"I'm fine mom, a little loss is to be expected at this point according to the books. Also, Shoto just suggested warm milk and honey, so I plan to try that tonight." I said pulling her in for a second hug.

Mitsuki then pulled me in for a hug before leaning down and rubbing my belly.

"Hello sweeties, its grandma, how are you, are you being good for mommy?" She asked before standing back up and smiling at me. "Have they started kicking much yet?"

"A little bit here and there, one of them got me in the rib a little bit ago. I scared poor Shoto because of it." I laughed looking over at said boy. He had a light bush across his face at the sudden attention.

"Oh, reminds me of Masaru when I was pregnant. Katsuki was a kicker and always found the most tender places to kick over and over." She laughed sighing happily at the memory.

"Hey everyone ready to go? Its almost time for the appointment." Eijiro said entering the room stopping to give Kacchan a kiss before handing me canned tea.

"Her I know you get thirsty on the walk to the school and back." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, Eijiro, how thoughtful." I said smiling as we all turned to leave the building.

Mitsuki scolding Kacchan for not thinking of getting me and drink for the walk. They continued arguing all the way to Recovery Girls office. Once in the office, I sat down and let Recovery Girl start taking my vitals and answering her questions before I sat on the table.

"Will we be looking at the genders today?" she asked as she moved over the babies making sure everything was coming along.

"Yes! We are so excited to find out? " I answered happily giving Kacchan's a squeeze as he took my hand.

"Ok well let's take a look then." she smiled as she moved the wand around trying to get a clear view. " Well, this first little one…. Looks like a little boy." She said pointing to the screen to show us what she was looking at, I could feel myself tearing up as I listened to her talk before moving onto the other one. "Now let's see, oh and this little one is a girl." she looked at us happily before pointing it out on the screen so we could see. I started crying, happy to know that I was going to have two healthy babies; a girl and a boy. Looking over at Kacchan and Eijiro I could see them tearing up as they moved closer pulling me into a hug. Our parents doing the same after a few seconds.

"Oh sweetheart, this is so great! I'm so happy for you three." My mother said wiping tears from her eye. We left the appointment smiling happily making plans to start doing more shopping soon to get ready for the twins. Eijiro and Kacchan were already arguing over names. I walked slowly behind them; well more of waddle really. I winced as I felt a kick hit my rib, sighing. I and making a mental note of how many times I felt them kick. Reaching the dorms I noticed something was different all the blinds were closed on the first floor even though it was sunny and warm. Kacchan and Eijiro smiled slyly as the opened the door. I gave them a suspicious look as I walked into the building, only to surrounded by confetti falling from the ceiling.

"SUPRISE!" The room was full of teachers and students from every corner of the school. The room was covered with pink and blue baby decorations, cake and treats were piled on the tables and there was a pile of gifts off to the side. Games had been set up to the sides of the room, all of them baby-themed. The room was filled with happy conversations as I walked in greeting and thanking everyone for the baby shower. The rest of the afternoon was wonderful sitting around playing games, someone even started betting pool to guess when the babies would be born. I was bombarded with questions about the genders first thing upon sitting down. Sato handing me a large plate of sweets so I wouldn't have to get up. The games were in full swing Kaminari was surprisingly good at guessing different types of baby food, which lead to endless teasing from Sero and Eijiro.

Opening gifts was great everyone went over and beyond to get us everything we need; cribs, diapers, bottles, a double stroller, and tons of toys. All Might had gone overboard with the gifts; getting me anything and everything in that was his in infant merch. Not that I was complaining, it was the best gift ever and I had to make a mental note to say thank you to him personally later. By the end of the party, I was exhausted. Everyone had brought stuff up to what would be turned into the nursery in the coming weeks. I plopped down on my bed, kicking my shoes off my swollen feet and changing into a loose tank top and shorts. I leaned back placing a hand on my belly, I instantly felt two pairs of feet kicking at my hand. I chuckled as they seemed to compete to see who could kick me harder.

"Now, now you two behave, can't have you fighting already; there will be plenty of time for that when your older and not kicking me in the rib." I groaned at the last part as one of them shifted and once again hit my rib. Looking up I saw Eijiro holding a camera taking photo after photo. I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a chuckle as he came to sit down with me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked kissing me as he sat down.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired but here, they are kicking like crazy come feel." I said placing his hand on the spot they had been aiming for. His eyes lit up with excitement as he felt a little foot against his hand. He smiled happily as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Oi, move your hand so I can feel shitty hair." Kacchan said sitting down on my other side, as Eijiro moved his hand to let Kacchan could feel the babies' movement. Kacchan then took lifted my shirt higher so he could start kissing my belly. I let out a moan as he gently rubbed my belly, Eijiro taking the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. His hands groped my chest, and I arched my back moaning again as they continued kissing and massaging me. They started taking off my clothes, and I reciprocated the action. Eijiro and Kacchan broke contact with me to kiss each other as I took off my bra, watching them as I started reached down and started to play with myself. Kacchan glanced at me, giving me a mischievous smile, he grabbed Eijiros cock and turned him to face me. Eijiro let out a surprised gasp at the action.

"You like what you see Deku?" Kacchan purred stroking Eijiro as he spoke, I nodded weakly as he bent Eijiro over placing his face in my crotch. I moaned as Eijiro licked me and grabbed his hair pulling his face deeper between my legs. Kacchan could be heard popping open a bottle of lube Eijiro gasped as the cold gel was pressed against his hole. I could feel Eijiro gasp as Kacchan pushed a finger inside him, it wasn't long before he was moaning as Kacchan added a second finger spreading him while making a big show of it for me. Eijiro was having a hard time concentrating on me as Kacchan prepared him. Not that I minded, I was quite happy to watch as these to did their thing. I reached my hand back down sliding my fingers in and out while stroking they tight bundle of nerves above my entrance. Kacchan now done preparing the moaning redhead, lined his hard member at entrance before gentlely pushing his, Eijiro tensed for a second before moaning loudly as Kacchan started moving, sliding in and out. He grabbed Eijiro and pulled him up, grabbing his cock again and stroking in time to his thrusts. I moaned loudly as I watched them using my other hand to pinch my nipples, getting closer and closer to my climax knowing that the boys weren't far behind, Kacchans thrusts were becoming faster and more needed and Eijiro was moaning louder and louder before he came on me covering me with his hot seed, I moaned loudly as I came, Kacchan groaning as he pulled out collapsing next to Eijiro and me kissing each of us as I reached over and grabbed a rag to wipe myself off with.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching random videos online till we pass out.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update, been having horrible writer's block and personal issue plus a horrible head cold. Please enjoy the new chapter and I will do my best to get the next one up soon!  
Also, had a bunch of people on Wattpad commenting about how I was it possible for Izuku to get pregnant without getting a period and here is my thoughts on it: I'm going with that because as a boy he was fertile when he changed to a girl his fertility was transferred over, and she hasn't had a chance to get a period as it would have taken a while for her body to adjust fully for it and of course the leagues messing with her birth control and stuff messed with her body more making it so she didn't have a chance to have one. So because as a male she was fertile as a guy she was automatically fertile as a girl.  
oh, and I put translations for the french parts in the endnotes.

Chapter 17

Reaching my 3rd trimester was horrible, horrible pelvic ache and hip pain started a few days in and my belly was huge I felt like a waddling penguin or beached whale not to mention I no longer fit any of my paternity clothes. Clothes for women carrying twins was seriously lacking, I really needed to plan a shopping trip but I also really didn't want to waddle around in a large crowd of people. I sighed looking out the window of my room lost in thought. A knock at the door broke me out of my trance.

"Come in! It's unlocked." I called turning my chair to face the door.

"Bonjour mon cher ami*, I come bearing gifts. Mes parents sent more clothes for you and your growing belly, along with some baby clothes for your bundles of joy, they wanted to let you know they are sorry for missing the fête prénatale.* But hope that they can make up for it with these clothes and all-expense-paid photoshoots! For both paternity and newborn." Yuga called cheerfully as he entered the room arms full of bags and boxes he dropped them on the bed before going back to the door and bringing in more.

"Oh, Yuga! You and your parents are so sweet, I feel so spoiled." I said opening a box and taking out a beautiful flowing dress in a lovely emerald green.

" Oh, ce n'est pas un problème,* my parents love to help others. It makes them feel like heroes themselves." Yuga smiled as he placed the last of the bags and boxes.

" I would love to meet them one day, the sound so lovely." I said pulling him into a hug.

We spent the next hour talking and looking at the lovely outfits they had sent me, I quickly changed into the emerald dress, it was light and flowy, covering my large belly and swollen ankles.

"Vous êtes belle*, do you mind if I take a picture to send my parents?" Yuga asked placing a flower crown on my head.

"Of course go ahead." I smiled as I reached up to adjust the crown bit, taking in the soft fabric of the fake flowers. There was the sound of his phone's camera going off and a pleased string of french that I couldn't follow as he messed with different filters if the continued french was any indication.

"Voila, tu es si belle ma chérie*." he exclaimed happily as he handed me his phone. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I looked at the picture, he had captured me feeling a petal of one of crowns flowers, while subconsciously holding my belly, the dress gracefully hanging off my form. The light from the window creating a gentle shadow on my posters which blended in well instead of taking over and looking gaudy.

"Can you send me a copy of that please I would love to share it with Kacchan and Kiri." I asked wiping the tears away as I handed his phone back.

"Mais bien sûr ma chère, n'importe quoi pour toi*" he said taking his phone and sending the picture to my phone which pinged loudly from its place on my desk.

"Merci, vous avez été un si grand ami.*" I said carefully trying not to stumble over the foreign words, looking at Yuga for a sign of messing up and saying something wrong.

"Merveilleux, tu l'as parfaitement dit.*" He said pulling me into a hug. We sat a talked for while longer, going between french and Japanese so I could practice. It was close to dinner by the time we said our goodbyes. I checked my phone pulling up the message from Yuga and sending it to the guys, our parents, and Ochaco, before moving onto the boxes of clothes and finding them a home. It wasn't long before there was a knock at my door and a tuft of red hair poking through a crack of the slowly opening door.

"Hey, your awake, though you might have been taking a nap." Kiri said pulling me into a hug and kissing my head.

"No just lost in thought as I put clothes away." I chuckled leaning into him.

"Well if you are done dinner is ready downstairs, we all pitched in and got pizza to celebrate the break starting." He said placing a hand on my belly in hopes of feeling a kick. He smiled happily when he was rewarded with one. Moving his hand I moved from his arms to put on my sandals.

Once in the common areas, we were greeted by the sounds of cheerful conversations and movie playing loudly in the background.

I split form Eijrio and moved over to the table with food on it taking a few slices I went and sat down with Kacchan and Eijiro. Eijiro seemed to be trying to tempt Denki into shocking someone ( I missed who exactly). Denki wasn't going for it adamantly ignoring Eijrio and claiming he was quite happy sitting there charging Jiro's phone. I chuckled the fact that Denki would allow any of us to put a charging cord in his mouth and charge our phones never ceased to make me laugh; Present Mic had even used him a couple of times, Midnight has done it once or twice as well.

"NO WAY, I don't care what you bribe with me, there is no way I'm going to help you 'shock' Aizawa. I mean come on do I look that dumb to you?" Denki said trying his best to speak around the cords in his mouth. A skill he had gotten quite good at since school had started.

"Do you actually want an answer to that?" Kacchan asked turning his attention from the tv to the blonde phone charger across from him.

"Rude, dude. Just rude." Denki pouted crossing his arms and turning away. I laughed almost choking on my bite of pizza.

"Oh, Deku! I loved that picture you sent me, I can't wait for that pregnancy photoshoot. Aoyama was just telling about his family's baby shower gift." Ochaco said plopping down on Kacchan's lap and placing her head in my lap.

"Hey who said you could sit on my lap round face." Kacchan growled at her.

"Oh hush, I would sit on Izuku's lap but her lap is full." she stated ignoring the angry look and middle finger he flashed her. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I am hoping to get the pictures done over break, you will have to help me pick the best ones, lord knows that these two have no tastes, Kacchan still wears his pants half off his ass." I giggled as I ran my hands through Ochaco's hair.

"You have no room to talk Deku, you and your comic sans tees, they are so stupid. Who wears a shirt that says 'plaid shirt'." Kacchan snapped back growling lightly as he shifted to be more comfortable with Ochaco on his lap.

"At least I can still walk like a normal person with my shirts though." I shot back sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah well, at least I know how to tie a tie, nerd. " he growled sticking his tongue out at me in response. It was at this point that Eijiro looked over at the 3 of us.

"Dude put that thing away unless you want to lick something." As a sly smile fell over his face, giving a small brow wiggle for effect. Ochaco snorted, her body shaking as she tried to hold back her laughter at the confused look that fell over Kacchan's face before he put it together.

"Shut up! Shitty hair I can do whatever I want with my tongue, you don't own it!" he growled again, turning back to the tv with a humph.

"Are they always like that?" Ochaco asked once she got control of her laughter.

"They are 10x worse, I swear it a who can be the bigger pervert contest." I sighed shaking my head.

"Hard to picture Bakugo like that but it's entertaining to try and picture." She laughed scooting her hips so she wouldn't keep slipping off Kacchan's lap. I watched his body stiffen as he looked down at her a light blush creeping across his face. I tilted my head at him before looking down at Ochaco, trying to figure out what was making him act like that. Reaching her hips I realized what was happening; I tried to control my need to laugh at him, the glare he sent me was withering but the effect was cut down due to his darkening blush. Ochaco wiggled again, and Kacchan once again stiffened, a subtle shiver running up his back.

I gently elbowed him getting his attention so he could see my knowing smile, he flipped me off and he turned away trying to ignore the girl on his laps rubbing him just right.

"Hey, Ochaco could you get me another slice of pizza please?" I asked giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes I could. She nodded in response before sitting up fully in Kacchan's lap making him growl sending me a pointed look.

Once Ochaco had left I leaned over to him smiling innocently.

"Her ass is warm and soft, isn't it? Should we invite her to join us sometime, I'm sure Eijio wouldn't mind." I giggled kissing his cheek as he glared at me.

"No thanks, I have enough trouble taking care of you two idiots, not to mention these two that are due in just a matter of weeks." he said rolling his eyes, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth that didn't quite reach his eye. Instead, I saw worry and stress. I leaned back and gave him a look.

"Hey, are you ok? You look…." I paused looking for the right word. "Tense; and not because of what just happened." he frowned as I spoke. I took this time to grab his hand and lead him to a more private spot.

"Alright, spill Kacchan, what's wrong." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's just me be stupid, but it's just hit me how quickly the due date is coming and I can't help but wonder what will happen if they don't turn out to be mine, or to Kiri if they are? Where does it leave us?" I could see his temper flaring as he spoke. I pulled him into a hug (well the best I could with my belly) and kissed him.

"The babies will still be of your just as much as Eijiro's blood doesn't matter. Its the love we share for each other and the lives we all created. You love these children just as much as Eijiro and I do; that's all that matters." I pulled away looking up at him, tears had gathered in his eyes. He was trying to stop them from rolling down his face as he leaned down and pulled me into a sweet and needy kiss. He then knelt on the ground rubbing and saying random sweet things to the small creatures growing within me. That was how we stayed till Eijiro found us, an understanding smile on his face as he joined us, pulling us into a hug before we all retired to our room.

Bonjour mon cher ami=Hello my dear friend

douche de bébé= baby shower

ce n'est pas un problème,=this is not a problem

Vous êtes belle=You are beautiful

tu es si belle ma chérie=you look so beautiful my dear

Mais bien sûr ma chère, n'importe quoi pour toi=But of course my dear, anything for you

Merci, vous avez été un si grand ami =Thank you, you have been such a great friend.

Merveilleux, tu l'as parfaitement dit=Wonderful, you said it perfectly


	18. Chapter 18

*note: shout out to Blazefidgetvell on Wattpad for their comment on chapter 4! it made my fucking day.

Shigiraki is sickly

May I say

That escalated quickly*

Girls night had become a regular thing for the girls of 1-A. The only guy who was allowed to even enter whosever room it was being held was Sato, mostly because he found us to be great taste testers and in turn, we got amazing treats. This week was a little different, Nezu had informed me and the boys that our new dorm was ready for us to settle into, so the girls decided that they were going to help us out. Eijiro and Kacchan had been here to help move the heavy items into the apartment like dorm. Though once that was done, they both quickly disappear probably due to the ever lingering threat that Mina would give them a makeover.

The big thing I was was working on was the nursery. Aizawa and Present Mic had come in while we were moving and put together a crib that All Might had ordered. We managed to grab a few pictures of them putting it together. For two pro-heroes they sure had a hard time putting together a crib, it was funny listening to them argue over which piece was which as they read the instructions. All might had come by as well with a dresser and a few other items that were to be placed in the nursery. This lead to more candid shots as the three grown men sat on the floor trying to put together the rest of an All Might crib and the matching furniture. The girls and I quickly dubbed them Grandpa Might and uncle Aizawa and Mic.

"Izuku, Where did you want me to put the boxes of extra diapers?" Ochaco asked boxes floating around her as she walked into the room. I looked up from my spot on the floor sorting the baby clothes.

"In the hall closet if you don't mind." I said as a light cramp went through my stomach. I shook my head and turned back to the pile of clothes. Someone had decided that letting Denki help pack things was a good idea, and he had mixed the boy clothes with the girl clothes. I sighed deciding I should stand and stretch my legs. I walked into the other room just to see how the others were doing, they had all insist that I take it easy and just empty whatever boxes I felt like. The girls were moving each box into its designated room either which consisted of a living room, a small kitchen, and two rooms one for me and boys and one for the babies. It wasn't large but it was perfect for us and the babies plus it was far enough from our classmates that the crying wouldn't wake or bother them.

"How's it going out here! Can I help with anything other than putting stuff away?" I asked taking one of Sato's little pies he had brought over off the counter. Another cramp rolled though as I took a bite. I groaned a little as it faded away, placing a hand on my belly as I leaned on the counter.

"Are you Izuku?" Momo asked coming over to my side a hand gently placed on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah totally, it's just some braxton hicks contractions. Nothing to worry about." I said standing straight again.

"Ok, well why don't you direct some of these boxes aren't labeled so we aren't sure where they go." Momo said giving me a long look before moving back to her box. We spent the next 15 minutes moving boxes around and shorting things before another cramp hit. It was slightly stronger than the last two and I let out a groan as it lingered a bit.

"Deku are you sure your ok?" Jiro asked looking around the boxes in her arms at me.

"Of course. I'm just fine you guys don't need to worry about me." I said taking a small bag and bringing it to the nursery. Another 15 minutes and I had another cramp. I groaned they were getting annoying, the first time I had braxton hicks, I freaked out so did Eijiro and Kacchan. I held my stomach as I felt another hit me once again at the 15-minute mark. I sighed they were too consistent, I looked at my large belly.  
"You guys are a little early ya know." I said rubbing my belly as I pulled out my phone to start a timer to record the contractions. I placed my bag in a corner and joined the others in the living room, with most of the stuff sorted things had winded down most of the girls were serving up dinner while the rest picked out a show to watch. I sat down between Ochaco and Jiro, placing my feet on a box on the floor in front of me. It felt good to lean back and relax after all that work and now the contractions. I sighed leaning my head on to Jiro's shoulder, she held up a chip, I happily opened my mouth as she placed it in. I let out a happy sigh as I chewed the chip enjoying the taste. I opened my mouth again when she held up another chip, right as she placed it on my tongue I felt another contraction hit. Looking at my phone it was 5 minutes early. I changed the timer and listened in to the story Jiro was telling about Denki and his most recent act of Denki's brilliance.

"So he's just standing there looking at me, and I'm sitting there bbq sauce on my tiddies, and what does he do? Gives me his stupid thumbs up what that dumb look on his face." Jiro laughed pulling up a picture a friend had taken of the incident. Laughter filled the room as the picture was passed around. The next few hours continued much the same, with bad tv, silly stories, and laughter. I managed to keep my contractions hidden from the others it wasn't till they started coming at 5 minutes apart that I accepted that I was in labor. I could feel the anxiety rise in me as I stood up saying something to the others about needing to use the bathroom, I was halfway there when I felt my water break. Lucky for me no one had noticed me and I snuck out the dorm door. Tears ran down my face as I made it up the roof, I started pacing back and forth, my breath short and shallow. I couldn't do this, 9 months ago I had a dick, I was a guy. I wasn't supposed to be giving birth, I was supposed to be training, mastering One for All and making All Might proud; but instead, I have been nothing but trouble for my teachers, for my friends, for All Might…..for Kacchan and Eijiro. They couldn't really want any of this. Another contraction hit, it felt more intense than the one. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I had a few texts from the girls asking if I was ok. Ignored those for now pressing the fast dial for Kachan knowing he was more likely to answer than Eijiro who had a tendency to forget it random places.

"Deku, where is your stupid nerdy ass! Ochaco just texted me saying you have been acting weird and wandered off." Kacchan growled over the phone.

"I'm sorry Kacchan! I'm...I'm in labor…..I'm scared Kacchan, I can't do this." I sobbed tears falling down my face in what felt like floods. "I' so sorry Kacchan.."

"Oi, Oi, baby it's ok. We understand but we need to know where you are. Eijiro and I are scared too but we will all be together so Deku, where are you?" Kacchan said his voice even but his worry still leaked through.

"I'm on the roof...please hurry...GGGAAAHHHH!" I bent over the newest contraction hitting me mid-sentence.

"Fuck, hold on we are on our way." The line was cut off and I was met with silence as I pulled the phone from my face, it was seconds later I could hear my name coming from the side of the building followed by familiar explosions that got louder and louder till I saw Kacchan burst over the edge and rush to me, Eijiro came bursting up the stairs knocking the door off its hinges and joining Kacchan at my side.

"Hey, baby. It's ok we are here let's get you to recovery girl and the standby Drs." Eijiro said lifting me up and rushing to the door.

"I will meet you two there gonna call auntie and my mom to let them know. Also need to call All Might." Kacchan said kissing my forehead before Eijiro carried me off.

It was an hour later I was pacing back and forth groaning in pain. I had a new appreciation for my mom who was on her way once she got off work. U.A had set up a special delivery room in a room off the nurse's office; with the League Of Villians involvement with my pregnancy, they had decided I was safer at the school than a hospital. This, of course, did not make me feel better currently at all.

"Fuck the goddam League! Fuck Shigaraki! Fuck you two and your sexy ass bodies, and Fuck your goddamn sperm." I yelled as another contraction hit. The two main objects of my labor induced anger flinched as I squeezed their hands.

"Its ok babe, you are doing great." Eijiro said between pained gasped.

"Hey watch the quirk, you're going to break our hands." Kacchan growled.

"I'm not using my quirk Katsuki, now suck it up and deal with the pain, you both are only feeling a fraction of what I am." I growled back he flinched at my use of his name, another hour came and went. I wasn't any closer to giving birth, I managed to get a nap in here and there which helped with the discomfort. My mom and the Bakugos showed up at the 4 hour mark and brought food for the 3 of us, for some reason labor made the food taste ten times better.

Once I was dilated enough they gave me the drugs, and for the first time in my life, I was glad to say yes to drugs.

I had lost track of the hours by the time Recovery Girl told me to start pushing. It was painful, tears ran down my face with each push, Kacchan, and Eijiro on each side of me. Both of them made the mistake of looking at my vagina as the first head crowned, the nearly fainted. A few pushes later the room was filled with the first sounds of a baby crying as it was taken to be cleaned up and I continued to push. I was exhausted, but I kept pushing until I heard the cry of my second child. I could feel and hear everyone around me as the told me how beautiful and perfect they were and how good I did, but they sounded so distant. I couldn't help but close my eyes wondering why everyone was suddenly calling my name.


	19. Chapter 19

*Note: THE BABIES ARE HERE!*

Chapter 19

My body felt heavy, I wanted to open my eyes, but it felt like Mineta's balls were covering them. I could hear people in the room moving about and talking quietly. I couldn't focus on it though, all I could focus on is how tired I was. It was quiet at first but I became more alert as it got louder, the small and helpless cry of a baby followed by a second cry from another, I could hear two people trying to soothe them infants but it wasn't working. I could feel myself start to panic as a realized who was talking and at the same time realizing that those cries were coming from my children. I forced my body to move and my eyes to open; the room was bright, and things sounded clearer. I lifted my arms out and spoke.

"Bring them here, please." my voice was hoarse and I winced at each word.

"Oi, Your awake, hold on. Eijiro take her so I can get Recovery Girl." I heard Kacchan say followed by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Hey, babe how are you feeling? You had us so worried." Eijiro said coming over to me a worried smile on his face as he bounced the fussing bundles in his arms.

"I'm tired. How are they? Are they ok?" I asked sitting up, as I began to become more aware.

"They are perfect, here." Eijiro adjusted the infants so he could hand them to me. Soon I had one in each arm.

They were so small and light in my arms, tears gathered in my eyes as I took in their small faces. The boy had black hair with green highlights, his eyes were red but round and sweet. It was easy to tell his father was Eijiro. He made a small coo as he stared back at me. The little girl already had a mess of ash-blonde blonde hair, also with green highlights with freckles on her cheeks, her eyes red and sharp, as she took me in for the first time, it was clear she was Kacchan's. I looked up at Eijiro for answers.

"Heteropaternal superfecundation, Recovery Girl said it's rare, basically two eggs got fertilized at the same time and stuff. She thinks that it happened because of The League Of Villains tampering with your birth control." He said the first two-word carefully, visibly proud when he said them correctly.

"They are so perfect." I said laying my head on his shoulder once he had situated himself on the bed next to me. It was a few seconds later when Kacchan came back followed by my mom, his parents, and Recovery girl; I caught a glimpse of Toshinori trying to peek in on me, obviously worried.

"How are you feeling, my dear? You lost quite a bit of blood which is what caused you to pass out." Recovery Girl said taking my vitals and stuff as the boys took the babies.

"I feel a bit groggy and sore, but that's about it." I said giving my mom a hug once Recovery Girl moved to grab something.

"So sweetheart what names did you decide on for the babies, Katsuki and Eijiro said they wanted you to pick." My mom said kissing my forehead before moving out of the way again.

"Oh, I was thinking Akio for our son, and Kana for our little girl." I said smiling over at the guys and small bundles they held in their arms. Which is a site I wouldn't get old anytime soon.

"They fit perfectly." Kacchan said before looking down at Kana and cooing quietly at her. Eijiro nodding in agreement next to him.

"Well you, are all good I want to keep you and babies here overnight for monitoring, just in case." she said smiling at me. "And I'm sure you have lots of people who want to visit you three, just take it easy and don't overdo it." she continued as she walked to the door. " Oh and congratulations my dears." she added leaving the room.

"You want to let Toshinori in, I saw him when you came back he must have been so worried." I said giving Kacchan the best puppy dog eyes I could, with arms outstretched so I could take my baby girl.

"Of course he has, here I will go get him… and all the crap he brought with him." Kacchan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Izuku baby, they are so beautiful." My mom said leaning over and wrapping an arm around me while stoking Kana's hair."

"You three make amazing babies. Just look at how fucking cute they are." Mitsuki cooed stealing Akio from Eijiro who took the chance to stretch out and get a drink of water.

"I am so proud of you three, you have grown so much and the fact you boys didn't pass out during the birth just shows how mature and ready you are." My mom said pulling out a container of food and offering it to me, I happily took it letting her take her granddaughter for a bit while I ate. It was a second later that the door opened revealing Kacchan and Toshinori.

"Young Midoriya! I am so glad you are ok, I hope you don't mind but I may have gone overboard." He said smiling as he placed the many many balloons on a chair in the corner.

"A little is an understatement." Kacchan said placing a bag of all might stuffies on the chair with balloons and handing me a box of chocolates on my lap before stealing a bite of food.

All Might rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before taking Akio from Mitsuki.

"What are their names, my dear?" he asked, smiling at the small infant in his arm.

"His name is Akio and this little gal is Kana." I said taking Kana back as my mom cleaned up the food container. Toshinori came over and sat beside me, my mom, Mitsuki and the boys left the room, giving me a few moments alone with my mentor.

"Congratulations Young Midoriya." Toshinori said quietly as he looked down and the too infants.

"Thank you All Might. I know this wasn't your plan or what you wanted when you chose me as your successor…." I trailed off not really wanting to finish my train of thought.

"No, it was." He said looking away from the babies to face me. "But, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. You have gone above and beyond to try and prove yourself, always thinking of others first. Even now after going through one of the hardest, most stressful experiences in life. I am proud to call you my successor." All Might said tearing up as he spoke wrapping his free arm around me pulling me into a hug. I started crying, leaning into his hug; we sat like that for a few minutes, before there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to feed the babies." Recovery Girl said opening the door and entering the room.

"Oh, yeah they haven't eaten anything but the formula yet, they must be starving!" I said looking down at the little bundles, they had just started to get fussy. All Might gave me a hug goodbye and left the room. I spent the next hour tending to the babies, learning how to feed them with both my breast and bottle. We had to make sure they could do both in case I changed back to a boy. The boys had gone back to the dorm to finish setting up as well shower before coming to bring me and the babies back. Kana already had her father's attitude, making sure her voice was heard when she was unhappy or needed something; Akio, on the other hand, was more laid back and just happy to lay in your arms or bed, much like her father. I couldn't wait to show them off to all our friends. I was in the middle of holding Kana as Akio slept, telling her all about my favorite heroes, hoping that she would develop my love for heros.

"Hey nerd, stop corrupting her with your obsessiveness," Kacchan said walking through the door a smile on his face.

"Oh please my obsessiveness is half the reason you love me." I shot back at him sticking out my tongue.

"Ok you two knock it off we have to pack up and get these little guys home." Eijiro said laughing as he entered the room with the stroller.

"Ok, let's pack up and head out. I can't wait for us all to be home and relax." Kacchan said grabbing my birthing bag while Eijiro grabbed the diaper bag; packing up didn't take long between the two men. I took my time getting the infants into their stroller. I smiled as I looked down at them. I was so excited and happy to see where this new part of my life would lead me, I had so many supportive friends and adults in my life, that I knew my goal of being a hero wouldn't be impeded and now I had two more reasons for fighting for what I believed in; Kana and Akio. I smiled tearing up as I looked down at them, feeling a hand on my back.

"You ok babe?" Eijiro asked a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine really, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you 4 in my life right now." I said taking the baby bag from him and placing it in the basket under the sleeping infants.

"Ready to go?" Kacchan asked kissing my cheek as he moved to check on the babies.

"Yeah, let's head home. I'm ready to start this new chapter." I said smiling happily as we left.


	20. Chapter 20

*Note:Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had some major writer's block on this chapter that I just couldn't get past for weeks, but I finally did it.*

The first night home was nice the twins slept through the night and were perfect angels. Our first day home we didn't allow visitors besides my our parents and any teachers who wanted to come and congratulate us, Present Mic, Aizawa came by first thing and stayed most of the day, mostly going over how the childcare program Nezu set up would work, and other things like that. They then spent the rest of the time talking to us and holding the twin so we could finish settling in fully. Mic did surprisingly well on keeping his voice down, probably due to Aizawa giving him looks every time he started getting loud. Midnight came by at some point, bringing gifts for us new parents in the form of coffee, food, and special ordered deserts. My mom and Kacchan's mom took turns coming over during the day to help and make sure we were ready to go back to school on Monday.

The next night was hard the twins were up all off and on all night. I was up more than the guys. They were really sound sleepers, but they honestly did try to wake up, and they managed to help a few times with feeding or a diaper. Sunday we had a few of our friends come by and hang out. Of course, I spent most of the time napping, hoping to get some rest and catch up on my lost sleep. Our friends completely understood, they brought us food and helped with the twins, while Kacchan and Eijiro were great and tried their hardest, on their own they had no clue how to do most things when it came to infants, the dolls we used to practice diaper changing, did not compare to the real thing.

I woke myself up for Idia and Ochaco's visit. The boys decided to do a store run and get some stuff for dinner since Kacchan was itching to cook something that he could make super spicey.

Idia and Ochaco were in love with the twins. They brought toys, snacks and were currently cooing at over the babies.

"Oh, Deku they are so adorable! I can't believe that something this cute came from Bakugo." She laughed.

"I wonder whos personality will show more once they are older." Lida commented, gesturing to Ochaco to switch twins with him.

"I'm hoping they get a nice mix, I don't know if the world can handle another Kacchan or an Eijiro." I laugh picking up on of the snacks they brought up and taking a bite.

"This is amazing, did Sato make it?"

"Yup, he figured you would want something sweet to keep your energy up." Ochaco said, grabbing one for herself.

"How have are you doing, I heard that you passed out after giving birth. We were all super worried." Lida stated looking over at me.

"Yeah, it was a mix of blood loss and exhaustion. I'm still tired, these little ones don't get the importance of sleep yet." I sighed laying my head on Ochaco's shoulder and letting out a yawn.

I can't wait for classes tomorrow though, I really want to start getting back into fighting shape and work on controlling my quirk." I say sitting back up and taking Kanna from Lida. " I feel like I'm super far behind everyone else now."

"Well, I'm sure you will be back to fighting shape in no time. I know how hard you work, plus I can't name one person in our class or school who wouldn't help with the twins." Lida said trying to help Ochaco calm Akio.

" Looks like its feeding time. The guys should be back soon, why don't you guy head down for food, and I will see you in class." I said smiling as I stood up to put Kanna in her crib and taking Akio from Ochaco.

"Ok Deku. Remember if you need anything feel free to text us anytime." She said giving me a hug. They waved as they walked out the door, I smiled as I sat down and set about feeding Akio.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Kacchan and Eijiro came back just as I finished feeding, we spent the rest of the night talking and going over the plans for the twins tomorrow. I couldn't wait. The twins slept through the night, which was good. We woke up well-rested; Kacchan cooked breakfast as I fed and dressed the twin. Eijrio set about getting the baby bags packed for my mom who was going to watch them during the morning till Mitsuki took over in the afternoon.

"Ok food is done. Eat up Deku. I will finish getting the twins dressed." Kacchan said placing a plate of grilled fish, rice and a small bowl of miso. I handed him the Kana and the outfit I had picked out, before digging in.

"Thanks Kacchan, but you didn't have to make this big of a breakfast." I said bowing before digging in.

"Just eat nerd. Oi, E come eat now before it gets cold." Kacchan yelled placing Kanna next to Akio on their play mat, while he took the bags from Eijiro and set about getting the last of the stuff they would need for the day.

"Did you need to pump before we leave?" Eijiro asked me taking my dishes and placing them on the counter.

"No, not right now. Might need to around lunch though."

I stated grabbing the baby stroller and getting it situated before moving the twins into it. I smiled looking down at them.

" As much as I want to go back to school, I can't help but miss them already." I said looking over at Kacchan and Eijiro as they joined me at the door.

"You know, you can stay home with them for a bit longer if you want Deku. I know Recovery Girl healed you pretty well and gave you the all clear to go back to training and stuff but you can take it easy, they are only a few days old." Kacchan said a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, no one would blame you if you did." Eijiro said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I am doing this for them. I want to make sure I'm someone they can be proud of and not just a statistic for teenage pregnancy." I said taking a deep breath and giving them a small smile. "Plus I will have my mom bring them by at lunch before Auntie takes them."

"Ok, if that's what you want, then we better get going." Kacchan said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

The handoff to my mom at the school gate got a little emotional' and it wasn't me for once it was Eijiro. The morning classes went fast and if I was honest a bit boring. I felt antsy wanting to get to feild and quirk training; mixed with a bit separation anxiety. Lunch was eaten in the classroom so everyone could see the twin before I took them for a quick feeding. I felt happy to hold them again and see that they were ok. I fed them and pumped as I ate my food chatting with my mom in between bites. She told me about their day and how the twins did and showing me all the pictures she took to show her friends at work. Saying goodbye the second time had me tearing up as I waved them off, before heading to change for quirk training.

The Girls changing room was filled with laughter as the girls joked around.

"Hey, Deku. How are you holding up?" Momo asked as she noticed me enter the room.

"The second goodbye was the hardest, but they give me extra motivation to do my best!" I said smiling as I started to change.

"I'm so amazed by you Midoriya. I don't think I would be able to leave them so soon." Mina said leaning against her locker.

"It's definitely, not easy. But when I picture their tiny faces I can't help but feel more determined to work harder for my goals so one day they can look to their friends and say 'that's my mom' with pride." I said feeling teary again as I looked over at Mina and smile.

Her eyes were teary too as she pulled me into a hug.

"AW, Deku that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She said wiping her eyes.

"Well, we should get going, don't want to be late." Momo said clearing her throat and wiping the corner of her eyes.

Training was great. I could feel how out of practice I was but it was like riding a bike once I got into the right grove. Being teamed up with Tokoyami was a perfect match. He and Dark Shadow kept up with my pace as I got back into it and pushed my quirk back to where it was 8 months ago. Switching to defensive I got to see how much he had improved and made mental notes for his page in my notebooks. By the training was over I was a sweaty, and smiling mess.

Over the next few months, things got super crazy as we started our work studies. I started with Nighteye and Eijiro with Fatgum, unfortunately, left Kacchan with the twins more as we took on the extra work. Then came the day I met Eri; every instinct I had told me to take her and run as the man I would come to know as Overhaul came closer. I cried for hours when I got home holding the twins close and promising to do everything I can to save her.

It felt like forever till we got the call for the big mission. The battel was insane and intense; there were moments where I thought I wouldn't make it. But thanks to Eri's quirk I was somehow able to stop Overhaul, and rescue Eri. It, of course, came at a cost, Sir Nighteye was badly injured and didn't make it, and Mirio lost his quirk. Eijiro was badly hurt and had to stay in the hospital for a few days as Recovery GIrl and the other Drs took care of him.

Being back home the night after the battle was strange; I couldn't really sleep and spent most of the night just staring at their faces as they slept. Vowing that I would never let them end up in a spot like Eri. Once Eijrio was back home, Tamaki, Mirio, and Neijie came over to officially meet the twin. They fell in love; Mirio asking to babysit while we were in class and our parents couldn't since he couldn't really do his normal classes at this time. Not long after that Fatgum came by to check in on Eijiro and meet the twins in person since Eijiro couldn't stop talking about them and showing off their pictures every chance he got.

He too fell instantly in love saying he couldn't wait to take them out to all his favorite food spots once they were old enough adding him to their long list of 'uncles'. Then came the school festival. It was amazing doing our performance and fighting Gentle Criminal as he tried to break into the school. The twins being just about 3 months got to come watch with Mirio and Eri, who has now dubbed herself their big sister. Things were going great; If only I had known what was brewing in the shadows.


	21. Chapter 21

_Note: Sorry for the long break, I had stressed induced writer's block due to the shutdowns and not being able to work for the last 3 months, but I'm starting to get back into the grove and can't wait to start posting more again. Thank you for all the patience,_ stay safe, and enjoy. :)

Chapter 21

The twins are 5 months old now! They are growing so fast, Akio and Kanna could both now roll over and were starting to get into hold themselves up when on their bellies. Kanna has such a strong, goal-oriented mind; if she wants something she will find a way to get it, be it by screaming till someone gives her it or helps her get it as she seems to enjoy being independent. Akio, on the other hand, is much more laid back and easygoing. He is happy to just lay on his back and chew his toes for hours, which Kanna finds frustrating when she decides it's time for him to play with her.

Kacchan finally got his Provisional License, and we had started a work-study with Todoroki at his father's agency. The twins started at the UA's new daycare center, our parents took turns watching them on the weekends when we had work studies, and on rare cases would spend time in the office at Fatgums agency. They would get unbelievably spoiled there with Eijiro, when the pickup schedules wouldn't quite match up. Fatgum loved Eijiro and having two little Eijiro's to hold and cuddle, was heaven for him, and quickly earned the title of uncle Fatgum. Of course, today mom had to work a double shift , the Bakugo's were out of town, and Eijiro had a mission so he couldn't take them like he normally would on a weekend. Uraraka volunteered to watch them after her work-study, but she wasn't off for an hour after Kacchan and I started. So Todoroki made a quick call to his father explaining the situation and got approval for us to bring the twins in till Uraraka could get them.

"So you are sure, your father won't mind us having the twins here?" I asked Totoroki as we walked into the office.

"He lets other heroes and sidekicks do the same when needed, he said, "It works out since he wanted to teach us how to do some paperwork and other things that are important for the office." He continued shrugging.

"THERE YOU BRATS ARE!" A loud voice yelled from across the office and in a flash Usagiyama was in front of us smiling. "These must be the little tikes that Fatgum keeps bragging about, it's about time you bought them." She joked, reaching out to pull a giggling Kanna from my arms. "Go put their stuff in the break room, I'm going to go brag that I got twins first!" She beamed as Kacchan handed her Akio, knowing there would be no denying her a chance to go brag.

"Geez, she has way too much energy." Kacchan growled, stretching his arms now that they were child-free.

The sound of the twins quickly filled the office as Usagiyama hopped around showing them off to the others currently in the office.

"At least they will be tired when Ochaco gets here to pick them up, smiled, heading to put the baby bag away. When I came back out, Endeavor was standing with Todoroki and Kacchan, arms crossed as he watched the #5 hero with the twins.

"Ah good you're back, now come let's get started on proper paperwork filing." He said starting before Usagiyama was in front of him, smiling smugly as she stood there with the twins.

"You're getting slow, old man, I beat you to these little cuties." She bragged holding out Kanna to him with a big smile. Kanna and Endeavor took each other in before she reached out for him, enchanted by his flames. Endeavor took a second before granting Kanna her demands for him to hold her. She was instantly reaching for his flames, giggling and cooing as they danced around her fingers. He obviously had amazing control of his fire's temperature; seeing his sister in the arms of Endeavor prompted Akio to reach out as well, now that he knew the man before him was no threat and had earned the approval of his twin. Taking a quick look around, I saw the other pros sneaking pictures of their boss holding the small children while trying to hold back 'Aws'. Endeavor seemed to ignore his employees' actions around him, taking in the two children in his arms before turning and walking in his original direction before the distraction.

"Let's go, this paperwork won't get done by standing around all day." He said his tone much lighter than before, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The hour went by fast and Endeavor spent most of that hour holding both twins, only relenting one up at a time to appease Usagiyama, who wanted to hold them as much as she could before they left. We were just finishing up our paperwork when Ochaco arrived.

" Hey Deku, sorry I'm a little late, a small villain attack delayed the train." She said bowing, before pulling me into a hug.

"That's alright, I don't think Endeavor even noticed," I said looking over at the large hero holding the two small children, a small smile easy to see on his face as he spoke to them. Todoroki was watching him with them from across the room, an unreadable look on his face. I directed Ochaco to the break room with the bag before walking over to Todoroki.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him to placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I can't help but wonder if he was ever like that with me and my siblings. You know, before our quirks…" He trailed off. I looked over at his father and then back to Todoroki.

"I would like to think so. He may not have done the right thing while you guys were young but he loves you guys in his own way, and I can tell from the way he is holding the twins, that is how he once held you and I would assume your siblings." I said, giving him a slight smile. He nodded, taking what I said in before walking over to his father. I gave them a minute before joining them.

"Hey sweeties, auntie is here to take you home." I cooed, picking up Akio as he reached for me.

Endeavor looked up at the clock, furrowing his brow.

"Has it been that long already? Well, I guess you little ones should come with me to say goodbye to Rumi, or I won't hear the end of her complaining for days." He said, bouncing Kanna on his knee as he stood up. I handed him Akio back before going to help Ochaco.

Not long after saying goodbye to the twins, we were in our costumes doing patrols on the streets, Kacchan and Todoroki had gone with Endeavor to cover the upper part of town, while they partnered me with Usagiyama covering downtown. It had been uneventful so far, and I found that Usagiyama was splendid company. I could see why she was the #5 hero on the charts.

"So you're telling me, you broke your arm fighting Muscular all by yourself just to save a kid who punched you in the sack!" She cackled loudly, earning a few stares from people walking by. "You are one badass little bitch, I can't wait to work with you as a pro. You have officially earned the title of my favorite student!" she slapped my back, pulling me into a side hug.

"Thank you Usagiyama, I work forward to working with you more too." I said, beaming up at her.

"Call me Rumi, no need to be so formal. Now tell me about how you and Shoto saved your man from the LoV." She ruffled my hair as I began telling her the details of that night. We had only walked a block before an explosion up the road, called our attention. We rushed to building flames billowed out the windows, calls for help could be heard from the upper floors.

"OK, DEKU! YOU GET THE UPPER FLOOR CLEAR OF CIVILIANS AND I WILL GET THE LOWER LEVELS AND KEEP PEOPLE CLEAR OF THE SITE. YOU WITH THE HORNS CALL FOR HELP GIVE THEM MY NAME AND OUR LOCATION, GOT IT!" both I and the bystander nodded before doing our assigned task. My quirk crackled to life as I slept to the 3rd floor using concentrated blasts of air to start clearing the smoke and quell the flames calling to the people within telling to stay low and keep talking so I could find them. I worked quickly and soon I could no longer hear people calling for me after pulling out at least 15 people, handing them off to paramedics before moving back into the flames. I was doing one last search. Most of the large flames were out, but the heat and smoke made it hard to see. Seeing no one and hearing nothing more than the crackling of flames I started making my way back out but was stopped by the sounds of footsteps to a room further down the hall, but I had just cleared those rooms, I didn't see anyone. I was sure of it. I called out cautiously made my way back, I reached the last room and looked in a blast of blue flames shot out at me, I was barely able to dodge it in time, a fist quickly followed grabbing the hem of my shirt and yanking me into the room.

I grabbed the arm and twisted, using the force of falling forward to flip the attacker in an attempt to gain the upper hand. The cloud of soot and smoke was more intense with the sudden addition of more flames and movement, but it was easy to see who the attacker was. Dabi stood before me, having saved himself from slamming into the ground by letting go of me. He wasted no time moving in for another attack, his hand enveloped in a scorching flame, I dodged and swung out my leg landing a kick to his chest sending him stumbling back a few steps. I had to make sure to keep my quirk's output low. The building's supports were weak, and I didn't want to risk causing the floor above us to collapse. Dabi shot out more flames blocking my way out, he sent a ball of flame at me; I dodged but felt the heat scorch my side; I did a quick check to make sure I wasn't on fire before sending a blast of air at him hoping to clear his fire as well so I could make my out and get back up. He flared the flames, using my blast to fuel his fire. He lunged at me, grabbing my wrist and twisting it behind my back and a flaming hand at my neck. If I had more room to move I could have dodged, but the crumbling fire-damaged room was small, and too many risks limited my movements. I growled at him as he started walking backward, pulling me with him.

"Behave and do as I say or I won't call off the Nomu I have hunting down your dear Kacchan." He growled in my ear. I tensed, glaring at him, but I stopped fighting back and allowed him to lead me away. A bag was placed over my head and my hands were quickly bound as I was tossed into the back of a van. I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I thought of my twins and their fathers. I couldn't risk angering him and send one of those monsters after the infants. I stayed laying down in the back of the van for what felt like hours, the awkward angle of my tied wrists was starting to ache and the hard metal floor of the van wasn't helping. The van lurched to stop sending me sliding into the back of a seat head first, I groaned in pain before I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me towards what I can only assume was the back of the van.

"Walk and don't think of trying anything. We are too far for you to get help from anyone. The bag was pulled off as we walked, and suddenly I understood what he meant. All around us was nothing but forest. In front of us stood a rundown cabin. It was still liveable judging by the outside, but it had definitely seen better days. Dabi quickly led me inside, locking the door behind us before undoing my ties on my hands.

"Strip and put this on." Dabi said his tone was unreadable as he tossed me a simple tee-shirt and shorts. I gulped but did as he said, working quickly so I could be covered again as soon as possible.

"Good, now lay down on the bed in the corner, hands above your head." Dabi instructed, following close behind, ties instantly around my wrist once again as soon as I was in position.

"So what do you plan to do now?" I growled at him. He smiled at me as he pulled a chair closer to where I was tied down.

"Now, we wait till I get my next set of instructions, but that could take a few days." He said an ominous look falling over his face sending shivers down my spine. He gave a small dark laugh as he stood up and went to a bookcase in the room's corner, pulling a book off the dusty shelf before sitting down in his chair once more. I glared at him as he started reading, trying to come off braver than I felt. The anxiety of not knowing if Kacchan and Eijiro were ok; if the twins were ok. Tears gathered in my eyes as all the what-ifs ran through my head. This seemed to annoy Dabi as he sighed and stood up placing his book on the table before grabbing a bag out from under it. There was some rustling, as I looked over to see him pull out a bottle of pills. I clamped my lips together, shaking my head as more tears gathered. I knew what he was planning.

" Look bitch we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I have permission to do whatever I please, I won't hesitate to hurt you if you don't listen." He growled as he stepped closer. I turned away from him. I heard him open the bottle, before roughly grabbing my cheeks and turning my face to meet his, a small white pill lay on his tongue and he leaned forward connecting our lips. I felt sick as he pressed harder on my cheeks forcing my jaw and lips apart so he could shove the pill into my mouth with his tongue, before removing the slimy appendage and lips. I could feel the pill start to dissolve on my tongue, as the saliva built up in my mouth as I tried not to swallow, but soon I had no choices as he pinched my nose and I wouldn't be able to breathe and not swallow the now mushy pill and saliva.

"Good girl." he said moving back to his book. I felt the effects of the pill in a matter of seconds as the room became blurry and my mind clouded over. The last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed me was Dabi's piercing blue eyes watching me with a sick smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

*Notes: ok warning this chapter has a detailed non-con/ rape scene if you don't like that kind of thing or find it triggering. please skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I would also like to give a shout out to everyone who has stayed with me through my break and for being so sweet and supportive. I love you all and don't worry after this I plan to give our little a family a break and give you more cute, happy fluffiness!*

I woke to my head pounding, arms stiff and sore from being tied above my head for an unknown amount of time. I could feel my injuries from my fight with Dabi aching and burning. I groaned, opening my eyes. My vision was blurry and took a few blinks for it to the world to come back into focus. The room of the cabin was dark, only thin streams of light that illuminated the dust in the air from cracks in the walls and curtains. Let me know it was at least daytime. I lifted my head to look around the room for Dabi, the muscles in my neck protesting. Unable to locate him in the room I tried to activate my quirk, I felt it start to activate before fading away. The drugs must still be too prominent in my system to use it. I groaned as I grabbed the metal bed frame, giving the rods the handcuffs were wrapped around a tug. There was a creak and a small bend of the metal as I pulled them. I let go and readjusted my hold before pulling it once again; it creaked loudly as it bent more and more. Just as it was about to break the door slammed open. Dabi's cold blue eyes met mine and narrowed.

"Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." He said tone even as he strode over to the bed, his hand engulfed in blue flames; reaching down, he placed his hand on the now bent rod, fusing the metal of the handcuffs to it and then the rod back to the frame.

I yelped as the metal heated up around my wrists, burning the already tender flesh.

"Behave or I will make sure that the next burn will be much worse." he sat back down in his chair. "Looks like the boss wants us to lie low for a while, so boring." He sighed as he picked up the book laying on the table.

I lay quietly on the bed, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as the metal cooled around my burned wrist. With his attention off me and my thoughts becoming clearer, I started trying to activate my quirk subtly; it slowly became easier and easier to activate it. At this rate, I would be able to break free and make a run for it before he even has a chance to react.

An alarm suddenly started blaring from Dabi's pocket; he reached into a pocket, pulling out a cell phone and silencing the shrill noise.

"Bet you think I forgot about how that drug will wear off, didn't you?" He gave me a smug smile as I felt my heart sink. He pulled the pill bottle back out from the bag that had taken up residence under the table.

"Now, are we doing this the easy way or hard way? I would suggest the easy way because I won't be as nice this time if you chose the hard way." His eyes once again met mine, a dangerous smile tugging on the corner of his lips, pulling the damaged and stapled skin as it grew. I glared at him pressing my lips harder together in defiance, I just needed to keep him from drugging me just a bit longer and then I could make my escape.

"Well, this will be fun… well for me at least." His normally bored eyes took on an excited but dangerous look as his smile widened, stepping over to the bed in two quick steps. I closed my eyes and braced for his hand to grab my face as he had before. Only to have my heart stop as I felt a weight fall on top of my hips. I opened my eyes, tears gathering as I looked up at his face, that dangerous smile looking down upon me.

" I said I wouldn't be as nice if we did this the hard way." His tone had an exciting edge that made my blood run cold.

"Please no, don't do this." I managed to get out finally finding my voice tears flowing down my face.

"Should have thought of that beforehand, sweet cheeks." He purred out, leaning down and putting a hand around my throat. "Let's get you a little more comfortable." He said pressing a hand to my chest as it heated up, the top of my hero's outfit starting to smoke, I growled in pain as the heat grew my top slowly burning on top of my skin, irritating it as it slowly moved till my chest was exposed the cold air of the cabin hitting the now burned and exposed skin.

The pressure on my neck stayed the same as he leaned down once again pressing his lips to mine, the burned and rough lower lip rough against mine; his hand moved from my now bruised neck to my chin pressing his fingers into the tender jaws forcing me to part my lips allowing him to slip his tongue with the drugs into my mouth, while his tongue felt around my mouth filling it with the taste of burnt skin and alcohol. As soon as his hand released my jaw, tongue still violating my mouth, I bit down. Blood filled my mouth as he jerked away.

"You little bitch, you will regret that." He growled his hand back on my throat pressing harder than before. I gasped as his free hand grabbed my breast, kneading the mound of flesh before taking the nipple and pinching it hard between his fingers. More tears fell from my eyes as I started gasping desperately to fill my lungs once again with air. He let go of my neck and I gasped harder sucking in the cabins stale air, his hand left my abused breast and I felt him shift on top of me, the distinct sound of a zipper coming undone filled the room, making the world seem to slow down, as the lack of oxygen and drugs made it harder to struggle, as I tried to back away. He moved up, his knees now on either side of my chest, hard cock pressing into my cheek.

"N..n..no, don't, I don't want this." I stammered out throat sore from being choked and crying.

"Shut up and open. Bite me this time and I will burn that pretty little face of yours." He growled, pressing the weeping tip against my lips. I tried to turn away, only to see his hand become engulfed in flames from the corner of my eye. I turned my head back, opening my mouth, allowing him to fill it with his cock. I gagged as it hit the back of my throat, the musty salty taste coating my tongue as he started moving his hips, his cock moving against my tongue and scraping against my teeth. He was slow at first; the pace making my jaw quickly start to ach.

"Suck." He growled, letting out a deep moan as I complied with his command. He quickly picked up the pace, hitting the back of my throat harshly with each thrust. I could taste more and more pre-cum as he went, tears flowing down my face. Suddenly he pulled out of my mouth with a 'POP'; he pumped his cock with his hand a few times before cumming on my face, the hot thick liquid covering my cheeks and lips, mixing with the tears. He shuffled for a second before there was a flash of light, his phone then held in front of my face showing my bruised, tear-stained and cum covered face.

"I think I will send this off to your little fuck toys back home, show them what a dirty little slut you are." He laughed darkly pressing a few buttons before turning the phone back to me, showing the picture being sent off to the all too familiar numbers on his screen.

I wanted to yell, fight back, but the drugs had taken hold of me. My mouth refused to form words, and my limbs felt like led.

Dabi shifted above me once again returning to his original position on my hips. I was vaguely aware of his hands on my hips and the sound of ripping cloth. More chilly air now hitting my exposed hips and vagina.

"Now let's see how quickly I can make you cum." I wanted to cry, but no more tears would come and a headache throbbed at the back of my head from dehydration. I managed to shake my head in protest but that just made him chuckle face once again inches from mine, before kissing me the cum from my face mixing with his taste as it was once again pushed into my mouth. I felt a finger rub against my entrance, sliding along the slit before pushing in, calloused pads scraping the tight walls, he slid it deeper before pulling it back sliding it up in the folds till he found the bundle of nerves, rubbing it making my weak and drugged body jerk, and twitch at his strokes.

"Look how wet you are, you fucking slut!" He laughed before removing the offending finger, as he shifted his body once again before I felt something hard and hot start pressing against the unwillingly moist folds.

"Nnn..no." I managed to groan out, my mind still hazy and foggy from the drugs, my legs roughly forced around his hips to give him better access.

"Too late, little hero. I think I'll make a video of this to send, I bet they won't back afterward, meaning I can keep you as my personal little toy." He groaned, one hand grabbing my hip, the other holding up his phone. I felt him push into me, getting no further than the head before he slammed into me. A scream passed my lips as it hit the back of me, more tears finally forming again as he pulled back only to slam back in before, setting a steady rhythm, his hand leaving my hips to grab one of my breasts, groping it till bruises starting to form. Dabi then moved his hand down to my abused and swollen slit; sliding a finger in and pressing it against my clit, rubbing it in time to his thrusts. He slowly started speeding up, a familiar pressure building up with me as I got closer and closer to cumming. Soon I felt it hit, my back arching, my mouth opening in a silent scream as a fresh wave of tears flowed down my face, body twitching and tightening around Dabi's cock. He gave a few more thrusts, before doing one last deep slam into my pussy, filling me with his cum. I felt sick to my stomach, all color leaving my face as he pulled out, holding his phone down at my hole to show the cum that was no doubt leaking out of me.

"There and sent, I wish I was there to see their faces when they get this." He chuckled, climbing off the bed and moving back to his chair.

"Fuck, I can't wait for to disobey me again, your a good fuck." He said, pulling out some food and a bottle of water from the bag at his feet.

"Now, hear open up. Boss would kill me if you died from dehydration and starvation." I obeyed, opening my mouth even though the muscles in my jaw protested, gulping the water, before opening again for the cheap gas station sandwich that was placed into my mouth taking bite after bite. The drugs in my system take hold of my mind fully, before drifting off to oblivion; glad for the escape, wanting nothing more to forget what just happened. Thoughts of the twins drifted into my head. A wave of sadness washing over me as I thought of them growing up never knowing me, having only vague faded memories of me; their mother. Then the thoughts of my mother, Kacchan, and Eijiro. The sick feeling came back as I thought of them looking at the picture of me cum drenching my face and watching the video of a villain's cock violating me.

What if Dabi was right? What if they didn't want me back after seeing Dabi's cock in me, his cum flowing out of my hole and covering my face.

I wasn't sure how long I drifted in and out conciseness, at some point I was aware of a loud bang and yelling, the cabin seemed to shake. I felt arms gently lifting me from the bed cuffs somehow no longer on my wrists. I could hear my name being called, but it was distant and sounded like I was underwater. I tried to open my eyes and respond but I couldn't, the drugs were still heavy in my system, Dabi must have been slipping into the water he was giving me.

At some point, after that, the blackness took over again.


End file.
